Awake
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: Faith wakes up but things are way different. i own nothing except the few characters i may or may not create. r&r let me know if i should continue. i know it says fam/drama but its got romance. er...somewhere in there.
1. Chapter 1

Faith woke up from her coma confused. She felt out of place well because she was. She hated hospitals. Ever since she was little. Nothing would ever change that fact. She lie in bed for a moment trying to recall the events leading up to her current predicament. It all came flooding back. Finch, the mayor, Angel. All of it. Every last detail. She cringed when she thought of all the pain from way back when. Then the thought occurred to her. She hadn't apologized. To noone. She had to get to the hell out of there fast. They had to hear her. Even if they didn't forgive her she at least wanted to apologize to all of them. In all honesty there was only one person she wanted to forgive her and she knew it would be the hardest to get her to even listen. She still had to try though. Just as she was about to press the call button a nurse came into her room. She looked shocked at first but then she just smiled warmly.

"hello ms. Lehane. Nice to see you awake."

"how... how long have I been here?"

"a little over 8 months. And I have to say you, my friend, have some people who would be happy to hear that you are awake."

"really? But...I.. I don't have any family here."

"well you must have some really good friends then because they have been here everyday at one point be it morning noon or night. Somebody is usually here I'm surprised you are alone right now." those were definitely some words Faith had never expected to hear.

" well ms. Lehane, you just stay put and I'm going to go call your friends and give them the good news."

"ok...the only reason I'm listening is cus I don't feel like moving mind you. Don't think I'm some good little girl."

"ok Faith whatever you say" with a smile the nurse was out the door to make the phone call.

After about three rings a voice on the other end answered.

'hello'

'yes Mr. Giles?'

'yes'

' this is nurse Melissa Davis calling from Sunny dale General concerning your daughter Faith'

'is she alright? Did something happen?' the panic was clear in his voice.

'no sir she is far better than alright she is awake!' her voice was filled with joy. Even though she didn't know the girl she had watched her closely and felt hope that one day she would wake up to be with her family again.

'are you serious? That's wonderful! I shall be there with everyone else as soon as they are out of classes.'

'ok. Uh Mr. Giles may I ask a question?'

'yes of course'

'she doesn't know you are her father does she?'

'well I don't... I ... no she doesn't'

'alright then I'll see you all soon then. Until then I'll keep an eye on Faith. Goodbye.' before he had a chance to respond she hung up and sighed. It was always cases like this that were depressing. This poor child has no idea she has living family. Oh well she will find out soon enough.

Giles pov

she is awake! This is fantastic. I can finally tell her the truth. Hell she shouldn't be too upset with me. I found out the same night Buffy stabbed her. Well that's not important anymore. What's important is she is awake and she will be happy this time. I'll make sure of it.

_Ring ring_

'hello'

'hey Giles its Buffy'

'ah hello Buffy just the person I needed to speak with'

'really what's up?'

'Faith is what's up'

'what do you mean Faith is what's up? Do you need me to stay at her hospital room tonight or something?'

'NO!' it was said a little louder and harsher than intended. But ever since he found out her coma was Buffy induced he had been a little cautious about leaving her around Faith unattended. 'I mean no need for it she's awake!'

'really! We have to get to the hospital like yesterday! Meet you there' and with that she hung up. Well off to see my youngest child. Yeah there are more but those are for my later unnerving.

40 minutes later...

pov none

everyone was piled into Faith's hospital room including the nurse. They were all just looking at her waiting for her reaction to Giles' news.

Faith's pov.

he's my real dad. How should I feel. I mean, my ma said my dad skipped out on us when he found out but why lie. To make me hate him? Well in my opinion a man who skips out on his kid ain't alright with me. If he ain't dead he got no excuse. Well except not knowing. But she said he knew. So who the hell is lying? I want to believe my ma but then again she was a drunk druggie. But on another note I can't remember her ever lying about something. Well except that one time she said she loved me. Yeah say that to a six year old and they'll believe it. But I don't really know Giles like dat either. So how can I tell? Well all I can do is ask right.

"she told me you knew and you skipped out because you didn't want the responsibility. Is my ma a liar or was she just thinkin of the wrong man?"

"I'm sure your mother was just confused about your paternity at the time Faith. She would never intentionally lie about such a thing and I assure you I had no idea of her pregnancy. And given her state of mind at the time I will just go with that suspicion."

"state of mind? Oh you mean being a drunken hooker on more drugs than you would think exist. Yeah you are right that is a questionable state of mind considering she was in any state at all. So tell me were you one of her john's or did you know her?" I didn't want to sound bitter but I couldn't help it. I mean my mom was a hooker I know that and it fed us once a week when I was lucky but he said it like she was... I don't know.

"i knew your mother personally. We were best friends at one point in time actually"

"so why did you fuck your best friend who you knew was a filthy hooker. And before you say anything about my description those were her words not mine."

"well it was a drunken night of well...er... you know what it was. Faith I swear had I known I would have proudly taken responsibility"

"so its true. Well that's good ol' ma for ya. Blunt and honest."

"what's true"

"when I was four she told me I was a mistake. Never meant to happen. By the time she found out she was pregnant it was too late for an abortion. She had me found out bout welfare and hey watya know I'm useful for something other than..." the group looks shocked that a mother would say that to a child. Hell if that shocks them my whole childhood might put them in a coma. It's Xander who speaks up shocking me with the seriousness in his voice.

"Faith you are NOT a mistake. If your mother thought that well then fuck her. She obviously didn't know her daughter. Well her loss. You are a good person. Just a little misguided." what the hell is up with my vision. He said that and shit got blurry all of a sudden. I know it ain't tears cus Faith Carmen Lehane don't cry. Nope probably just allergic to him or something. Yeah lets go with that. Allergies. If I'm gonna hang around him I gotta stock up on bendryl. Yeah can't have my vision all blurry. This time B speaks up

" guys can I speak to Faith alone for a moment?" what? Why? Everyone looks at her and nods except giles. She shoots him a 'get the hell on old man' look and he reluctantly nods. Then she turns to me

"i'm sorry Faith."

"apology accepted"

"no not that quick I dont deserve it"

"ya you do and more. I'm sorry too. For everything and for what it's worth I forgave you before it hit the truck"

"why"

"cus... I can't hate you or be mad at you for long."

"ok but-" she was cut off by a familiar face from my past walkin through the door. I look at her and smile a little.

"Bridget."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy pov

Bridget? Who the hell is bridget and why is she here? And she is smiling a lot at Faith I wish she'd stop it. Did she just? She just kissed Faith. What the hell? She doesn't know who she is dealing with I will rip her lips off and slap her with them. Wait what? What am I talking about? I'm not with Faith. She can kiss who ever she wants. And why am I jelous? Who am I kidding I know why. Ok buffy breathe. You have no reason to be jelous of something like that. It was only a peck. And Faith isn't even interested in you. So just chill. Deal with it. She did have a life before she got here this helfa I mean young woman may be her bestest best friend. Friends kiss. I've kissed Willow and Xander. So it's no big right? Right? Oh wait somebody is saying something to me.

"huh?"

"i said hi im bridget Faith's girlfriend" not for long. Stop! Bad buffy! Shake her hand. There ya go.

"im buffy Faith's friend" ew I wanna burn my hand now that she has touched it. She is a slut I can tell from here. What does Faith see in her she's not even a natural blond. I can see her roots. Ha! The tramp got brown hair.

"buffy that's...unique."

"thanks. So how long have you two been going out?" oh I gotta know cus it couldn't be too long. So probably like a month before I stabbed her I'd say.

"about two years on and off." two years! And Faith never said anything.

"really Faith never mentioned you"

"she said it had to be a secret when she got here because of slayer duties and what not but I think she just didn't want anyone to know. She always was a little shallow and cared way too much what people thought. Speaking of people, Faith, Quentin is looking for you still and that professor dude you wanted me to check on told me to give you a hug when you woke up so here ya go."

"professor?"i ask

"yeah B, professor Lester Worth. Did you honestly think I could seriouly hurt somebody else after Finch?" ok so I hadn't expected him to be alive. I just thought she had killed him.

"no.. I.. its just cus the paper said he was found dead and the apartment with the blood and..."

"ya know bein cool with the mayor had its ups. I had power and demons already feared me. That just made the fear escalate. It was a shape shifter. And he ain't dead either. He owed me and he came through. As for the blood it was from the butcher's shop." wow. She really wasn't evil. I mean I had hoped she wasn't but never actually expected her to be good.

"oh wow. I'm sorry I assumed I'm just gonna go and..." with that I walked out of the door not waiting for a reply. Well the gang will be shocked to hear this.

Faith's pov

well I guess surprised would be an understatement. B looked kinda I don't know stunned. People always have underestimated me. It's alright though. I let them think what they want. It's what ever.

"Faith, baby, you alright? You look a little lost." bridget is the sweetest thing. And I love her to death i'm just not in love with her. And I think she knows she's just waiting for me. Hell I honestly think it's mutual.

"yeah i'm fine. So what have I missed?"

"well your brother is-"

"step- brother"

"Faith do you love him?" what the hell does she think. I've known him since he was born. Yeah I love him.

"yeah I do. Of course I do. Why even ask that?"

"because you always correct me. I say brother but you are quick to put the step in front of it. Why?" because of my ma that's why. Man she really fucked me up.

"i just wanna make it clear to people is all. We aren't related other than legally. So I don't want the confusion."

"Stop Faith. Stop letting your ma speak through you. Forget all of that shit from before and just feel. How do you feel about him?"

"you know I feel like he's my real brother but-"

"but what? Ya know I really wish your ma was alive so I could-"

"what do you mean? My ma ain't dead."

"yeah she is Faith. She died like almost a year ago. You should have known cus it was before your coma." oh yeah this is perfect. I didn't know my ma was dead. What the hell is wrong with me. I should have kept in touch. I missed the funeral and yet I don't really feel all that sad. Guess I really am a bad person after all.

"i had no idea. How did she die?"

"beaten to death. She had another baby though. A little girl named Destiny." holy snap. I got a little sister. I mean this is good but if ma is dead then...

"where is the baby?"

"thought you'd never ask. She is in the hall with Jalen."

"can you go get them? I mean please I miss my family." ok. So I wonder who got custody of the baby. What about JJ? Man I got a lot of catchin up to do. So I just found out who my real pop is. Still not too happy bout that though. I got a new baby sister and my step- no my brother is here. The only problem I really have is where my heart is. Well i'll handle that later right now it's family time.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bridget pov

wow it is so good to see her even though she kinda looks like hell. Eh whatever. And that Buffy chick...wow. Talk about jealous. I saw the look she gave me. She wants Faith and I can tell the feeling is mutual. She'll break up with me soon but not to worry. We are on the same page. I wonder how she is gonna react when she finds out Quentin wants to give her custody of Destiny. We'll know soon. I step into the hall and see Jalen holding Destiny.

"hey CJ, Faith wants ta see ya"

"alright uh...did you tell her?"

"some of it yeah. You gotta tell her about the Destiny. Now go in there she wants to meet her." he gives me a nod and walks into the room.

Jalen pov

I haven't seen Faith in like almost 2 and a half years. I bet she looks different. Ya know even though I'm adopted I still think of her as my real sister. I wonder does she still refer to me as her step-brother.

"hey Faith."

"JJ how ya doing? How ya been?" I still don't know why I have so many different nicknames but she is the ONLY person who can call me JJ.

"good. Everything been good. Sorta."

"that's good I think. I've missed ya bro" that's the first time she's called me bro. It came so naturally though. Oh well. Destiny is squirming time for introductions.

"I've missed ya too. Buuuuut this little munchkin wants ta meet ya. Sooo Faith this is Destiny. Destiny this is Faith your sister." damn I've never seen Faith smile that big before.

"well if ya missed me so much get over here and give me a hug. And how old is she?" hug? What the hell do they have her on. She don't do hugs. Well she didn't before anyway. I slowly make my way over to her as she sits up. And I give her a cautious gentle hug but she grabs Destiny and wraps both of us up in a tight hug.

"she's almost 2. she'll be 2 in for months." Destiny knows who Faith is. I showed her the pictures and told her the stories. But I still have to say I was a little shocked when I saw her rest her head on Faith's chest and drift off to sleep. She usually doesn't trust so quickly. Oh well.

"wicked. So I heard about ma. Sad stuff"

"yeah your mom was cool when she wanted to be."

"our mom jj. Not just mine yours and Destiny's too." I'm touched. I mean really. I was never really acknowledged by her as a son or step-son. Hell my dad barely acknowledges me.

"ok. Um we have some things we have to ta-" and here start the phone calls. "excuse me for a min" I step into the hall to answer.

'this is Lehane'

'ah Jay its dad'

'yeah was up'

'have you talked to that girl about the situation yet?'

'no father I haven't had the chance to tell MY SISTER that she has her own company.'

'she ain't your sister boy. She is that sluts daughter not related to us. She's gonna be a whore just like her mama one day. Have you told her she will be adopting that brat yet?'

'she is my sister as far as I'm concerned. She will be nothing like mother. And that brat, as you put it, is your daughter too. My other sister. No I haven't had a chance. I mean come on Quentin she just came out of a coma today and you want me to flood her already.'

'don't you take that tone with me boy. That bitch was NOT your mother and those two tramps are gonna be just like her. Goodness I can't wait to be rid of you. I never even wanted you. And for what it's worth there ain't no proof that other one is mine. Sometimes I wonder about you.'

'alright Quent. I let her know the details and have the lawyer contact you.' with that I hang up not waiting for a reply. I can't believe someone like that is my dad. He's a jerk. But that ain't important right now. I walk back in and she is just watching Destiny sleep in her arms.

"hey Faith?"

"yeah JJ?"

"i need a favor"

"anything"

"could you adopt Destiny and sign some custody papers to get custody of me till I'm 18?" I half expected her to laugh at me or something. She just looks up a little surprised then she smiles and says.

"where do I sign?"

"there's something else."

"i said it before, anything."

"control of my dad's company goes to my legal guardian. I need you to run it till I'm 21"

"you mean you want me to run Lehane enterprises?"

"well yeah. I mean its your company too technically since your are legally a Lehane" she thinks for a second.

"alright. Hey can you get Des out of here hospitals not the place for the innocent."

"we don't have anywhere to stay yet. So I'm gonna leave and get a room then have Bri-"

"no go into the hall and get Buffy"

"what the hell is a Buffy?" she chuckles a bit at me.

"not a what a who. Just go out there and call her name and tell her Faith wants her."

"OOo kkkkk" is step into the hall and do as she asks and this blond steps into the room behind me. Kinda cute but I've seen more attractive.

"Buffy this is my brother CJ. CJ this is my friend Buffy."

"its nice to meet you CJ"

"yeah you too"

"Buffy could you do me the BIGGEST favor ever?"

"sure Faith whats up?" oh this poor woman she won't know what to do with Des. This is gonna be hilarious because I tell ya she hit the terrible twos stage a few months early.

_A few days later..._

"hey I'm here to pick up Faith Lehane." this mean lookin lady sighs and looks at me all weird lookin and I think it smiles and says.

"your not the only one who's been by. Name?"

"Cassidy Lehane"

"middle name?" what the hell?

"Jalen. Why?"

"she asked me to verify it was you before I allowed you to take her home." ok thats odd

"ok I think."

"wait here" I sit and wait. I was so right about Buffy. Des ran her ragged in only two hours. The next day I started lookin for a place to stay. I found this little 3 bedroom apartment in like 3hrs. Weird never been know to get a place that quick. So now Faith is coming home to rest before we head to a meeting with the family lawyer. Man I hate being up and about this early its like 8 and im all up and moving and stuff. I sit here and sigh and wait.

"yo JJ!"

"bout time I wanna get you home so I can go back to sleep."

"sorry to have kept you waiting prince Cassidy. I shall move quicker next time. And you can't sleep we are going to Buffy's until the meeting. Its at noon right?"

"yeah but why. I don't wanna go see Buffy I just dropped des off and as much as I love her I don't wanna see her so soon."

"your point?"

"fine but your driving so I can nap in the car."

"alright JJ lets motorvate."

"lets go" with that we walk out of the hospital into the morning. Man I hope that meeting is quick I don't wanna miss my stories.

_Tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy pov

children have way too much energy. But then again maybe its just this child. She runs around too much. And she doesn't sleep and Dawn, the little hell spawn, gave her candy. I mean don't get me wrong I like Destiny and I love having her around she's just too hyper. And along with Dawn its hell here. I know Dawn is a teenager but she acts like a toddler sometimes. And...and what was that? I just heard a crash. What is broken this time I wonder? Only one way to find out. I gotta go in.

"Buffy! Call 911!" what the hell is going on in there. Wait here comes CJ and he's panicking.

"Buffy! Call 911 its Faith!" oh shit.

_Later that morning..._

well I got to the bottom of it. Well sorta. It was the glass Faith was holding that hit the floor and broke. From what CJ and Dawn say Faith was standing in the back doorway and turned to come inside next thing they know the glass drops and so does Faith. What exactly is wrong with her is a mystery. I just know I really really want these doctors to tell us some good news. We have been her over an hour and nobody has said anything. Well it must not be that bad because they haven't called for a crash cart or anything. So that gives me hope she'll be OK. Although she will be pissed when she wakes up. She just left like two or three hours ago and now she's back. Oh here comes a doctor.

"Mr. Lehane?" CJ stands up.

"yeah that's me"

"your sister is awake and she is fine. We are doing some tests and we ask that she stay here until we are sure we have everything we need from her."

"alright. Well do you have any ideas at all what could have been wrong?"

"well I'm going to go out on a limb and just say fatigue. Just to be sure it is not anything more serious I am running tests."

"alright thanks doc." Fatigue. Didn't she eat anything today? I'm gonna have to ask her about that. CJ steps to the side to make a phone call. I can hear his end of the conversation very clearly.

'Hello Mr. Smith? Yes this is Cassidy Lehane...' his name is Cassidy. Hm never knew that.

'well sir things could be better...destiny is fine...I'm fine as well...she...she could be better. She is actually the reason I'm calling...well I'm not exactly sure...i was wondering could you possibly bring all the paper work to the hospital...now?yes now is fine...oh take your time...well sir she just got out of the hospital not even 3 hours ago...you imagined correct...no...no...I'm sorry I can't seem to bring my self to actually care about that fact...not impossible no...alright see you soon..bye' he hangs up and walks over to me.

"uh I hate to send you into the lion's den but do you think you could keep her company while I wait for the lawyer? Please Buffy?"he looks a little sad.

"sure. Uh CJ?"

"yeah?"

"you ok?"

"I'm 5x5" oh no he says it too.

"OK" I walk into Faith's room and she is looking at the t.v like its the televisions fault she's here.

"hey Faith"

"hey B"

"how are you?" stupid question I know but I gotta ask.

"oh ya know me I'm 5 by frickin 5" aw she looks so cute now she's pouting.

"have you eaten today?"

"nah not yet haven't gotten around to it." she hasn't gotten around to it. Interesting. Well I just gotta change that don't I?

"well in that case I'll be back I'm off to the vending machines."

Faith pov

i'm in this hospital again. I think it likes me. Oh well I don't like it. I want to go somewhere away from nurses and bad food. Doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon so i'll just do what I love to do. Doodle and write a song. Yep the big bad ass Faith likes to write songs. But oh you better believe the aren't anything soft or nothing like that. Hm I wonder would CJ perform at the bronze with me. Nah fuck the bronze we got guitars and shit at the crib. We'll just rock out later. Oh I got this breakup song for Bridget. She'll like it. I can tell she wants out like I do I just can't say those words but I can sure as hell sing em. B comes back in with the vending machine stuff. Let's see here she got chips, kit kats, sprite, and lifesavers. Nice.

"i forgot to ask what you wanted so I just got a bunch of stuff."

"hey no prob B as long as its not made of rubber i'll eat almost anything."

"i figured anyway dig in your lawyer will be here soon."

"alright" we eat for like for 5 minutes before JJ and the lawyer come in the room. I look up and smile.

"well I'll just be damned if it ain't Mr. Jason Smith! How ya been buddy?"

"holy shit! Faith! Damn girl! How you been doin?"

"eh ya know me JS i've been 5x5."

"damn I haven't seen you since graduation! You look like hell though."

"well you look like roses" man I missed this dude. I've known him all my life.

"eh...Jason, buddy, I love you to pieces but how can you be our lawyer?"

"well CJ wanted somebody trustworthy and since I already knew the basics of law and whatnot he hired me"

"wicked. Oh Jason Smith this is my friend Buffy Summers. Buffy this is Jason."

"hey"

"nice to meet ya. Well lets get this legal shit over with shall we?"

"yeah lets get it done" he sits in a chair and pulls out some folders. He looks at them for a moment then speaks.

"Do you Faith Lehane understand that you will be awarded full legal custody of one Cassidy Jalen Lehane until the minor is of the age of 18?" I nod and he continues. "while under your custody you will be responsible for the welfare of said minor." I nod for him to continue. "also while you have custody of said minor you are the CEO of Lehane enterprises until the minor is 21. once of age you shall hand over complete control unless you decide otherwise. Do you understand all of this?" I nod again. "sign here." he hands me the paper and I sign. He then looks through his briefcase once more and pulls out another folder. "now Ms. Lehane, to put this to you simply once you sign these you have no life. You become a parent to one Destiny Jayden Lehane. You shall be seen as a parent in the eyes of the law. I.E. If you fuck up she becomes a ward of the state. Got it?" I nod my head as he hands me the papers and sign.

"that it?" I ask.

"yep I handle everything from here but I assure you this will be a speedy process. I gotta jet so i'll holla at ya later." JJ gets up and walks him out of the room. Damn I forgot Buffy was here.

"so B. ya hear dat i'm a mom...legally anyway."

"yeah I heard. Are you scared?"

"nope." and i'm not I practically raised JJ. She looks like she's gonna say something but the doctor walks in.

"well Ms. Lehane how are you feeling?"

"like I wanna go home. Can I go home? I promise to be good." I smile at him real big.

"well I would much rather you stayed a little while longer, but since i'm not drawing blood for tests or anything right now I can't keep you. So if you promise to be good i'll go get the paperwork. Promise?"

"i promise."

"alright," he turns to Buffy. "ma'am could you make sure your girlfriend does what she is supposed to. From what I hear, this Ms. Lehane is a hard headed one." he thinks B is my girlfriend. Cool. I wish it were true though.

"i'll make sure she's good doctor." whoa she didn't even correct him. He smiles and leaves the room then some short guy peaks in through the door.

Buffy pov

the doctor just left and some little short guy is peaking in the door. He enters and smiles.

"excuse me ma'am. Are you a Ms. Faith Carmen Lehane?" Carmen? Her middle name is Carmen. I like it.

"who wants to know?" just like her. That's my Faith for ya. My Faith yeah right. I wish.

"well ms my name is Alexander Jackson and I worked for mayor Wilkins. We have some documents concerning you."

"we?"

"ah yes the law firm I work for. J&D law."

"ooh your that AJ?"

"yes."

"well I know what you are here for so just give me a pen and i'll sign" he hands her some papers and a pen and she signs. He then nods and leaves. I'm not gonna ask what that was about. Nope not gonna ask. Not my business. Not at all.

"Faith?"

"yeah B?"

"so uh wh-"

"those were just papers so they had permission to release my name into the world of law. Didn't know I took the bar test did ya B?" the bar test.

"the bar test?"

"yeah you know to become a lawyer. I took it a while ago. I had just gotten the results before the professor Worth thing. I passed. Anyway with the Worth thing I never got a chance to sign my name release papers." oh wow wait I though you had to go to college to get a degree.

"don't you need a college education to be a lawyer?" she smiles this big smile like she is real proud of something.

"ah B B B there is a lot about me you don't know." I believe that but i'm gonna find out as much as I can.

"so tell me something I don't know"

"i'm a lot smarter than I act. People always assume i'm stupid or I drop outta school cus of how I act and talk. Truth is I just finished early. My ma was a whore but she was like a braniac or some shit. She had me countin in 2 different languages at a very young age. By the time I was five I was reading and writing on an 8th grade level. Weird I know but hey. By age 10 I was outta high school waiting on the college school year to start. How I got in I have no idea. I was way too young I though but oh well. Yeah she was a dead beat and abusive and she didn't care but sometimes I swear she did. She made sure I was as smart as I could be and well here I am." wow. She was like a fuckin genius and she never mentioned it to us. We just assumed she was stupid well not stupid just academically uneducated. Wow.

"sounds like I got a lot to learn about you Faith Carmen Lehane."

"yeah you do" her eyes get big and she gets this evil grin on her face. She steps into the hall and says something to CJ then comes in and tells me to come on and to meet her at the bronze at 9pm because she has something else interesting for me to learn.

_The bronze 8:55pm_

_POV NONE_

Buffy and the 'gang' arrived at the bronze at the same time as Bridget. Bridget saw them and made her way over. Everyone said there hellos and broke apart to look for Faith. Buffy and Bridget were together when Bridget broke the silence.

"there is no point in lookin for her. She and CJ are gonna perform."

"oh." Buffy said. "she coulda told me that earlier."

"she's here to break up with me ya know."

"i doubt that"

"no she is. She wrote a song. Its catchy. Anyway its cool I know she loves me she just isn't in love with me. I doesn't even bother me they have like four songs for tonight." Buffy looked a little surprised and a little happy to know Faith was going to be single soon. She was going to say something when the music started followed by Faith singing.

'It is so easy to see  
Dysfunction between you and me  
We must free up these tired souls  
Before the sadness kills us both

I tried and tried to let you know  
I love you but I'm letting go  
It may not last but I don't know  
Just don't know

If you don't know  
Then you can't care  
And you show up  
But you're not there  
But I'm waiting  
And you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you

Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

A bed that's warm with memories  
Can heal us temporarily  
The misbehaving only makes  
The ditch between us so damn deep

Built a wall around my heart  
I'll never let it fall apart  
But strangely I wish secretly  
It would fall down while I'm asleep

If you don't know  
Then you can't care  
And you show up  
But you're not there  
But I'm waiting  
And you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you, babe

Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

Tough we have not hit the ground  
It doesn't mean we're not still falling,  
Oh I want so bad to pick you up  
But you're still too reluctant to accept my help  
What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame  
But until then the fact remains

Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes you so hard to stay  
Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way'

Buffy looked over to see Bridget smile and nod in Faith's direction. Faith smiled back and stepped away to get another guitar. Music faded in shortly followed by her guitar and her singing.

'Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road

Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No

I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't

I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are

Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"

I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't

I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't'

Shortly after this song ends and Faith has caught her breath CJ starts to take the lead and plays first then Faith sings.

'I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear

Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear

There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful

Your just innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Goin after anything that I can get

So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back  
Cause I fear

There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful

And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up

And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up'

This song ends and Faith steps away and turns to smile a CJ. He smiles back and takes her place up front and she takes his previous position on the side mic with her electric guitar. The music begins and he sings.

'Watching myself when I'm taking strides but here comes the moon and it feels and it feels like an informer quick run away hide before they see you, you know it is all, all a glow

Walking on water seems parlays now you got my trust and it feels, and it feels like sabotage when I'm pulling triggers back on myself you know it is all I know, is all I know

And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt

Feel capable of most anything this crippled bears gonna sing gonna bring you all the years is quick turn around look your shadows could could not beautiful lies for you is what they do ..

And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
From the outtt tyrant  
Tyrant tyranttt

I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see the tyrant to the bone  
I'll stay with apathy I'm blind but I can see

Don't justify me  
Don't justify me  
Don't justify meeeeeee

No nononononon

And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt  
And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the outtttt

Tyrant tyrant tyrant oooo ooo ooo'

The music fades and everyone claps and cheer. Buffy looks stunned. Faith and Cj step off stage and go to Buffy and Bidget and Faith says,

"so what do ya think?"

_tbc..._

**these songs do not belong to me the first three are by maroon 5(1.nothing lasts forever,2.secret,3.tangled.) and the last one is Tyrant by OneRepublic. So no they aren't mine. just thought they'd fit the character. what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

wow. I had absolutely no idea that they can sing. And good at that. Bridget looks at me and smiles then turns to Faith and says.

"your right. Nothing lasts forever." they share a small smile before Bridget looks at her watch and runs outta here like a bat outta hell. I look at Faith and Cj and say.

"you two have great voices." cj looks at me with what I've come to know as the Lehane grin.

"well duh we know that." Faith and I roll our eyes as he spots someone he likes and walks away. We just look at each other until she says she's gonna go grab us some drinks. Ok she's gone so think. Okay. She's single. She's hot and I wonder would she wanna go out on a date with me. I would love nothing more than to be the new girlfriend. Oh yeah Faith's girlfriend. I like the sound of that.

"Buffy!"what the?

"oh hell Will. When did you get here?"

"well Buff I've been trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes." well damn.

"oh sorry wills. What's up?"

"ya know you should just ask her out." how did she know?

"how do you..?"

"I'm your best friend. It's my job to know these things. And I can tell she's into you."

"you think?" I ask really doubting it but the hope is definitely there.

"yeah I think. I bet ya $20 she's into you" oh this is gonna be the easiest 20 ever made.

"alright Will. I'll take that bet." we shake hands and she smiles when Faith comes back over.

"hey Faith are you into Buffy?" what the hell I didn't expect her to just ask like that. Faith grins and says

"yep. Who wouldn't be?" well that was unexpected.

"well Buffy looks like ya owe me 20"

"ok. ok." I reach into my purse and pull out a 20 and hand it to her. She smiles then looks at Faith.

"well Faith don't just stand there ask her." ok what is she talking about now. Faith looks at her then to me then back to Willow. Will on the other hand looks kinda annoyed. She sighs and says

"hell, Buffy, Faith was wondering would you go on a date with her sometime? Hurry up and answer." well damn. Demanding much? I look at Faith who looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Faith? That true?"

"uh yeah B. but if you don't want to its cool ya know I was just wond-" I cut her off

"I'd love to."

"really?"

"yes"

"fuckin right!" sometimes I really have no idea what language she speaks. Cj makes his way over.

"hey people." Faith who grinning from ear to ear looks at him and says.

"yo cj she said yes."

"niiiiiice. Pay up Red. And where are Xander and Giles. I gotta go see Mrs. Summers too." what.

"why do you need to see my mom?"

"she owes me 50 bucks. Just like Giles and Xander. And Willow just paid. Nice doin business with ya Red." she mumbles something under her breath about how she should have waited till tomorrow and Faith just chuckles.

"interesting. Hey B?"

"yeah?"

"you think you could watch cj and destiny for me for tonight?" I already know why and I don't like it.

"only if you promise to make this your last solo patrol."

"but B-"

"deal or no deal F?"

"deal" she says it with a pout and I just smile. She gets up and leaves but comes back and kisses me. Its short and soft and kinda chaste but oh I can't wait to feel her lips again. A few hours later me, cj, and willow are making our way home. After we drop willow off cj and I make our way to his house for some cloths. The first thing I notice is his features change as we enter then exit shortly. I asked him and he said he was just tired. When we make it to mine I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach like something isn't right but shake it off when I see all is normal at home. Cj sleeps on my floor so he can be close to destiny. I can't sleep so I'm just sitting up. I hear whimpering and I think its destiny. I look at her and see she's sleeping peacefully. Just as I'm about to check cj he bolts up right and lets out a silent scream. The moon light is lighting his face so I can see his expression and he looks like he is in so much pain. He is drenched in sweat. He looks over at me with unshed tears. I move towards him and pull him into my arms. Surprisingly he cries. I thought he'd pull away but he doesn't. After a while he looks at me and says

"she's in trouble."

"who?"

"Faith." he says her name so low my slayer hearing barely catches it.

"how do you know that?"

"we have some kind of serious connection. I don't know where it came from but I feel her pain."

"so she's in trouble now?" he nods. "how bad is it?" instead of answering with words he stands and takes his shirt off. He steps more into the moonlight and I see lashes forming over his chest and abdomen. Like he's being hit with a whip. I gasp at the sight. Out of nowhere he screams and doubles over in pain. At the same time his phone goes off. He picks it up and I read the text over his shoulder.

-OH YEAH IT FEELS GOOD TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS AGAIN. GOOD LUCK FINDING HER CASSIDY-

he drops the phone and cries.

_**Alright reviews and opinions would be nice. What do you readers think so far?**_


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV.

After cj practically cried his eyes out over not knowing how to save Faith he finally fell into a restless sleep for a while. The way he was tossing and turning all night made me feel bad for the boy. Then again it makes me wonder what the hell has this kid been through. He's up pacing now. We are all at the magic shop. We are trying to get him to tell him how many times and what has happened before. Every time he says don't worry now just help search. My patience is really wearing thin with him.

"CJ it would really help if you told us who it was doing this."

"i told you it would really help if you just used the info I gave you and knew as little as possible." he is walking a really thin line on my nerves.

"CJ come on. We need to know more. If you are worried about me getting hurt than don't. I'm a slayer I can handle it." he chuckles a little.

"Have you not been listening!? You can't beat him. Hell Faith can't even beat him and she is a hell of a lot stronger than you are." he starts to calm. "he is way too strong and tactful. Now don't be all offended because I'm not doubting you in anyway its just I know that you and your friends can't handle this." what is he talking about Faith is stronger than me. She so isn't. Even Giles says so.

"Cj I assure that Faith is no stronger nor than Buffy. They are equals physically although emotionally your sister may be a little more unstable." Giles said. Cj looks at him and sighs.

"Giles there is a reason Faith doesn't go by our last name. Lehane look it up. I'm sure it sounds familiar." Giles pales a little and stares at cj a little.

"but that would make fai-"

"yes. She is the CHOSEN one. She is the half-breed. Half pure untamed evil and the other half pure slayer. She biologically human but she is far from human at the same time."

"but how can she be the half-breed? I am her biological father?"

"you expect me to know? I don't know. I do know that it is her. And the sad part is she doesn't." what the hell is he talking about?

"cj what are you talking about?" I had to ask.

"Giles never told you the chosen prophecy?"

"well duh. I was the chosen one for a while."

"not the chosen one. THE CHOSEN ONE. The one slayer who will walk the earth as a half-breed of good and evil. She's half...something evil but the slayer half of her is the good."

"you don't know what it is exactly."

"that IT as you put it is Faith Carmen Lehane. My sister and a slayer. Aight?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that. I meant the evil. Is that just pure demon or what?" he just shrugs his shoulders before he gets some kind of look. He looks shocked then he lets out a bone chilling scream. I swear my ear-drums wont work properly for a week. He falls to his knees panting. Next thing I know he is lifted about four feet off of the ground. He's breathing heavily then he falls. He has tears streaming down his face. After a few moments of composing himself he stands but he looks like it hurts. He looks at me and simply states:

"he's raping her now. That's why I can't stand up straight. It feels like someone is ponding my nuts with a hammer repeatedly." Dawn runs and gets him a ice pack and he places it over his crotch. After he sits for a little while he stands. He's about to say something until his eyes widen and he starts grabbing at his neck. Then I realize who ever it is must be strangling Faith. He drops to his knees again gasping for air. Once he catches his breath he is thrown into a wall and he slides down whimpering. He's in a hell of pain and I really don't know how to help him. Or Faith. All of this abuse stops after about thirty or so minutes. He stands and straightens his shirt. He then gets this really confused/concentrated look. I ask him what's wrong.

"i think she's trying to close the connection."

"she just doesn't want you to be in pain." I say. He stands there for a while and then he shakes his head.

"i don't think tha-" he's cut off while he thinks of something. Tears well up in his eyes when he looks at me and says

"she told me to say she always loved you. And that she is grateful you gave her a second chance. She thinks she is going to die Buffy. She can't die!" he drops to his knees while he concentrates on his connection.

"fuck!" he exclaims. "she fuckin closed it! What is she thinking?!" his eyes are dangerously dark now which is scaring me considering he has gray eyes. He closes them for a moment and when he opens them he looks over at the baby. He walks over to her and apologizes before putting his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. When he opens them again Destiny falls limp in his arms.

"what did you do to her!?"i yell.

"don't worry she's just sleeping. I know where Faith is. Look you guys stay with her cus when she wakes up she'll be cranky. She tends to get weak whenever I do that." he doesn't give any of us time to argue he just leaves. A few minutes later someone walks into the magic shop that looks an awful lot like...Angel? What the hell its daylight and my slayer senses are not going off. We all just stare at him. He smiles and says:

"surprised to see me in the daylight?"

_**I know short. The next chapter will be longer. but...only if i get a review or something.**_


	7. Chapter 7

FPOV

oh holy mothafu-

"ahhhhh!" I scream out. This fuck face. I swear if one more bone breaks I'm gonna give up. I need to...

"ahhhhh! You piece of shit!" I give up. That's it. I just closed the connection with JJ. He would flip out if he found me. He probably thinks its Spike. Nah it aint him. Spike actually tried to help me. He's a good dude. Deep down he aint nothin but a blue eyed teddy bear. Oh fuck. I am in so much pain its ridiculous. The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is his sickening smile. I barely hear him say:

"nighty night bitch."

JPOV

I gotta hurry up. If I don't she is gonna die. I'm running as fast as I can. My feet are pounding the pavement. Everything is a blur as I run through this super small city. I make my way through the cemetery over to Spike's crypt. I swear I am gonna stake that piece of shit. He swore he would never do this again. He fucking swore! I walk into the crypt and see something that stops me dead. Spike. Laid out unconscious. What the hell he looks like he just got ran over by some kinda monster truck or some shit. I start to shake him to wake him up.

"spike! Spike wake up! Wake up!" I slap him around a little bit. When he doesn't respond I slap harder.

"wake up! Get the fuck up!" he groans a little and bolts straight up.

"where is the lil' one. Cj I tried to help her I swear on my unlife. He took her. He's strong..." he starts to ramble and I know he's bein honest. He's practically in tears.

"spike. Dude I believe you. Ok." he nods. "who? Who took faith?" he gets this really frightened look on his face and I know who it is I'm just praying that it isn't true.

"your father."

BPOV

Its Angel. He's here. But how? When?

"angel? How can you?" I ask.

"i don't know. I really don't know but I'm human Buffy. I can't vamp out and I can touch crosses without it burning. Its great. I sang for Lorne and he confirmed it. I am 100 human." he smiles and he rushes to hug me and he feels so warm. I pull back and chuckle a bit.

"you sang?"

"well yeah. I never said I sang well." he smiles warmly at me. Giles speaks up.

"well congratulations Angel. It is most certainly a mir-" he stops mid sentence and pales a little. "oh dear lord. Oh dear lord." he starts cleaning his glasses. I look at him a little worried.

"Giles? What is it?"

"well I uh...err... angel, how long have you been human?"

"a few hours. I was in my office and a baseball flew through the window and I knew something was up when I didn't turn to dust at the sudden massive amount of sunlight." Giles doesn't look relieved.

"well. That's an interesting development."

"Giles? Come on just tell me whats wrong." he shakes his head as if to say nothing but I hear him mumble

'dear god I hope cj makes it.'

JPOV

Spike is sniffing the air to see if he can pick up on her scent. When he picks it up we leave the crypt and make our way east through a tunnel. We run for a bit and we come across a heavily wooded area where we rush to a cave that Spike says he's never seen. We make our way in and I don't like the way Spike is sniffing the air.

"lil' J. I don't like this one bit. Her blood is smothering me."

"I'm sure she's fine. Right? She's gotta be."

"i hope yor right lil' man. I really do." we continue to walk through the cave and its getting darker and darker. We can both see though. In the distance I make out a slumped figure. I close my eyes willing myself to believe it isn't her. I know it is I just really don't want it to be. We get closer and spike strikes his lighter. The condition she is in makes me throw up. He rushes to her side. I swear we've known him all our lives and he's more of a father than my dad. To both of us.

"wakey wakey Faithy." nothing. "c'mon pooh bear get up." still nothing he finally checks her pulse. "shit! She isn't breathing!" I instantly rush to her side and start to perform CPR. When I don't get a response I become slightly panicked but I refuse to give up. It takes maybe five minutes but she finally takes a big gulp of breath and coughs. I hug her so tightly. For a moment I forget she is injured. Spike carries her out when I finally release her. We run through the woods again until we come to the entrance of the tunnel. We get back to spike's crypt and start to patch her up. That was way too easy but I don't care. I got my sister back. The sun will be down soon and if she still isn't awake by then I'll get spike to carry her to Buffy's.

BPOV

we are all discussing Angel and I get this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm about to say something when the phone rings.

"hello you've reached the magic shop" Anya answers. There is a pause. "oh sure. Giles. Phone." he goes over and takes the phone.

"hello...yes of course...no I understand...thank you." he turns to look at me and the rest of the gang. "I'm afraid a new slayer has been called."

SPOV

oh bloody hell. I am going to murder j's father for what he did to Faith. That poor kid has been through enough turbulence in her short life and that bastard is just adding to it. I already did a full check of her body. That piece of slim raped her. Again. He's always been stronger than her. What with him being of hell and all. He's Satan's right hand man for crying out loud and he uses his free time to hurt defenseless mortals. Now don't get me wrong or nothin I'm not callin Faith there weak or anythin' alls I'm sayin is she is mortal. He's been hurting her for years. I mean yeah once I took her and tortured her but I was possessed. For some odd reason her and her brother have always been special. I wouldn't intentionally hurt them. Ever. They are like my own kids. If they asked me to, I'd stake myself. I tell ya he is one sick bloke. Cj looks pissed outta his mind. I don't blame him. I am too I just know how to contain my anger a little better.

"CJ," I wait for him to look up at me. "c'mere." he comes over to the couch and curls up beside me. I swear he is like a little boy sometimes. Y'know I don't mind it though. I think I'm the only person they ever let hold them. Him and Faith. They have this tough act they put on for everyone. When something happens to one of them the other crumbles. Once when Cj was missin' Faith cried for a week. She let me hold her the entire time too. Saddest sight ever. My unbeating heart broke for her. I look outside and notice that the sun has gone down. I shake him.

"c'mon lil' man we gotta get her to Buffy and co." he nods and gets up. Before I have a chance to get to Faith he hugs and thanks me. Of course I tell him anytime. He smiles and nods. Before we go I gotta change her bandages though.

BPOV

oh god. My body is numb. I don't want to accept that she is dead. I can't. Not when she just woke up and were finally gonna get the chance we deserved. I mean we were gonna be together. I was so sure of it. I really didn't care about approval but now it isn't gonna happen. She's dead. I doesn't feel right. I guess I just figured if she ever woke up from her coma she would be the last one of us to die. Well I can't think of how I feel right now. Poor cj. He's gonna be a mess. I'm not sure if destiny will completely understand but I'll let cj tell her on his time. My cell rings and I see its cj.

'hello' I say

'Buffy hey I'm on my way to your house. Are you home yet?'

'uh no. come to the magic shop. I need to talk to you.'

'um ok?' he sounds so unsure.

'see ya soon' I don't wait for a response I just hang up. I have to brace my self to tell that poor kid he just lost his sister.

SPOV

cj turns to me.

"uh... you know where the magic shop is right?" I nod. "good that's where we are going." I nod again and scoop Faith up into my arms. Hell she is so light. He looks at me and grins. I know what that grin means. Two people who aren't human, one unconscious Faith, and free pavement.

"feelin' a need for speed lil' man?" I ask him.

"you already know." is his answer before he takes off. I'm right behind him though. We arrive within minutes. We walk through the door and boy when the see me the look like the wanna send me to a wood convention. Ah Buffy is the first to speak up.

"put.her.down." she growls at me. Ohh scary.

"actually I'm enjoying holding her. Don't you wish it were you though niblet? Tell my do you still wanna get down a dirty with the rogue? Still havin those patrol fantasies eh?" I think I struck a nerve.

"dude!" cj yells. "don't. Not now. Just chill yeah?"

"alright. Do YOU want me to put her down?"

"yeah put her on the table. She'll wake up soon."

"alright but I'm not leaving here until she's awake."

"alright. So Buffy? You needed to talk to me?"

"huh? Oh yeah uh... she's alive?" they must've been told a new slayer was called. Great just what I need. Another bloody slayer.

"yeah. Oh let me guess you got the call from the council." cj states more than asks.

"yeah. How?" she asks. I answer this one.

"CPR. Ever heard of it? Oh right its the only reason you're hear now." she's pissed but she wont try anything I'm too close to Faith. That alone is pissin her off.

"spike! What the hell man! Chill with the insulting of Buffy."

"alright lil' man. I'll try but I make no promises."

"you couldn't trust that undead beast if he did promise you." finally Xander speaks up.

"will everybody just stop insulting each other. Please people?" cj asks.

"I'll be good." I say. There is a course of us toos from everyone else. I finally take notice to Angel.

"hey tall dark and forehead. When did you get here?"

"good to see you too spike. Look I don't wanna fight with you. I' m human now I wanna enjoy it."

"yeah what ever." there is a loud crash and everyone turns to the front door. We are all frozen in place and I protectively step in front of Faith. Cj is the only one to speak. One word...

"dad..."

_Tbc._


	8. Chapter 8

_thanks to the reviewers. um just doin as you wish and givin ya a quick update. laterz._

JPOV

holy shit. My dad just crashed through the magic shop. This is really not what we need.

"what do you want?" I growl at him.

"Cassidy... is that anyway to talk to your dear old dad?"

"fuck you! You are not my father!"

"watch your mouth boy. I am your father. As much as it pains me to admit I coulda helped create a sissy like you. Look at you... crying for some whore. That bitch and her mother have done nothin' but turn you into a sissy and I'm not gonna have it!"

"oh I apologize father. You want me to be a real man? That what ya want? How about if I became just like you? Ya know daddy's little boy. His pride and joy. You want me to I don't know get my rocks off from hurtin people?" I ask him. Ohh how I want so badly for him to say yes.

"you could never be like me. I'm a real man you will never be one. I swear you shoulda been born a female the way you go around crying and shit. Tell me somethin boy are you some kinda faggot or something? Is that why you are so sensitive. You know that slut over there is a dyke. She disgusts me. You both do."

"wow! What do ya know me and you do have something in common! We disgust each other. You will never and I do mean never be a real man. I'm more of a man than you will ever be. Ya know why real men don't hurt others. Real men can get a girl without rapin' 'em. And real men accept their children no matter what. So in my opinion father, you, are a pussy." I say the last few words so politely its scary. Ohh his eyes just flashed. Nice. He's pissed! Score! He growls before lunging at me with a fist. As he brings it down I catch it. He looks momentarily shocked and I use that as a window of opportunity. I catch him in the temple with a round house kick. Soon after he recovers and sends a nasty right hook to my jaw. I barely flinch. Oh its on and poppin' now. Fuck all the self defense training I got. I'm takin' it back to the streets of Boston where all we know is beat or be beaten'.

SPOV

I never thought I'd see the day he went head to head with his dad. I mean I knew it was comin I just didn't expect it to be soon. I guess 'daddy dearest' pushed too far. I swear this boy is fighting like he's out on the streets or in a prison brawl. I must admit I'm impressed at how he's containing his anger. He's releasing enough to beat the shit outta his pop but he's not releasing enough to hurt anyone else. Because you know he could. His pop just sent him flying through a wall and now I'm pissed.

"Buffy. Guard the lil' one for me. I have a dance to join in on." I say before I vamp out and start to pummel this piece of shit. I gotta say he packs a strong punch and an even stronger kick. I swear I feel like my nuts are on fire thirteen ways from yesterday. The last thing I see before I fall unconscious is his foot to my face.

BPOV

well cj and spike are down. I'm just about to jump into the fight when I hear Faith groan. I look at her and I see her eyes looking back. She sits up to survey the area and when she looks back at me her eyes change from the usually honey type color to black with rage. She stands slowly and as she stands I realize that her wounds are healing before my eyes. I put a hand on her upper arm to stop her put she looks at my hand and then to my face. No words are needed right then I just kindly move my hand. She walks over to cj and puts a hand on his chest. When she does this his eyes snap open and go from light to pitch black and finally to white. She removes her have and stands. He stands beside her and they look at cj's father. Cj gets this smile on his face that would make a full fledged demon's skin crawl. Faith pats him on the back and walks over to the table and sits down. Cj walks over to his father and grabs him by the throat. His father just laughs.

"what you gonna do boy? Try and choke me to death?" he asked.

"no," I noticed the drastic change in cj voice. He sounds like he's possessed or something. "I'm just going to do this." he says and with a flick of his wrist he snaps his neck. He drops him and watches as his body starts to convulse and then it disappears. Just like that. Cj gets this satisfied look on his face and turns to Faith.

"well that was fun" his voice has gone back to its regular tone. All happy and chipper.

"yeah a blast." faith says dryly. She's still hurting I can tell just not as much. What ever she did it helped.

"so what's up with the mega boost ya gave me sis?" cj asks.

"just something I found out. I knew I couldn't kill him but you could with a little help."

"he did it didn't he?" cj asks. He sounds so young

"yeah he did. Um jj? Where's spike?" as if on cue he comes limping and groaning back into the front of the shop.

"bloody hell. The things I go through for you two. You owe me...both of you." they smile at each other and rush over to hug him. "no the vampire isn't hurt. He's just complain' for no reason" he says. Wait they are hugging spike. What the hell?

"um... I hate to interrupt your little love fest or what ever but what the hell?" I had to ask.

FPOV

"um... I hate to interrupt your little love fest or what ever but what the hell?" B asks. Well I guess it does look a little suspicious us huggin a vamp an all.

"whats the matter slayer. Wish it were you Faith was huggin on? Jealous?" spike teases

"dude you said you'd be good." jj says to spike.

"eh I'm just jokin with the blond one. I don't mean nothin by it."

"yeah what ever. Buffy spike is like our... I don't know what'd ya think Faith. Pet vamp or like an untamed puppy or something?" cj asks me. Seizing the opportunity to tease spike a little.

"yah," I start. "like a poodle. Ohh we got him fixed and everything B so ya don't have to worry about him humpin your leg or nothin'." cj laughs when spike growls at me and Buffy looks amused.

"he's you guy's pet?" she asks and we nod.

"yeah all we gotta do is feed it and walk it occasionally. Oh and we gotta keep it out of sunlight and away from wood. Terribly allergy." I say in mock seriousness. Buffy just laughs.

" now I've seen it all. A slayer with a pet vampire."

"hey luv I aint nobody's pet nothin'." he mutters 'bloody kids always lets tease the vamp cus he wont hurt us.' I laugh a little. "yeah ha ha now that we've all had a good laugh at my expense, Faith are you 'lright?"

"yeh I'm 5x5." he looks me up and down.

"yeh well you're still going to the hospital." he's got me twisted.

"no I'm not I'm fine spike really."

"its not up for discussion niblet either you go on your own will or I'll go caveman on ya. Choice is yours." I know he's serious. I sigh knowing there is really no point in arguing.

"alright. I'll go. Just for a check up though." he nods then I notice I feel another powerful presence. It ain't B but its similar. I look around and everybody here are the usual suspects. I start to walk around until the feeling gets stronger. I stop next to dawn.

"damn squirt. You're givin off wicked vibes ya now that?" she looks a little confused. Hell everyone does. I walk over to the weapons chest and pick up a dagger. I balance it in my hand for a minute then throw it at dawn. She catches it before it gets to her just like I was sure she would. Buffy looks a little pissed though.

"faith! What the hell! You coulda killed her!" she yells. I look at her and smile.

"guys you gotta say hey to the new slayer. Dawn Summers."

_Tbc..._


	9. Chapter 9

FPOV.

Now they are all lookin at me like I've lost it. Damn you'd think with B bein the senior slayer and all she'd feel the power comin from the rugrat. Well obviously she doesn't. Oh well not like she's gonna be a slayer in action anyway.

"aw hell people don't look so shocked. Buffy are you really sayin you didn't feel the power comin from the brat." I say not really askin.

"no Faith I don't...er didn't." damn maybe she is a natural blond after all. Who woulda thunk it.

"well damn." I say. "oh well that doesn't really matter until me and you are dead. Alls you gotta do now is train her on the basics so when the time comes she'll be good and ready. Ya dig?" I ask.

"what I should be able to choose when I start shouldn't I?" dawn semi protests.

"no!" everyone says at the same time. She pouts.

"dawn you're a little young you should be as normal as possible for now." Buffy tries to reason. Dawn lets out a heavy sigh.

"yeah whatever." they all start to talk about her future training and whether or not to tell joyce.

CPOV.

Wow. Will they always have something to argue about? Eh probably. Whatever. Damn today was hectic. I mean my sister died today. Son of a bitch! He's dead and I still fuckin hate him. Ugh if he were here I'd-... my thought is cut off by my cell. I don't even look at the caller Id I just flip it open.

'this is Lehane. Who is this and what do you want?'

'cj hey its jason.'

'oh wassup man?'

'I'm just calling to inform you that your father's body was found two blocks away from his apartment. Apparently a gunshot wound to the chest did it.'

'don't care. Just glad he's gone. Thanks for calling.'

'how did you manage to make it look like that.'

'the gunshot wound thing? Poetic justice. Same way he killed my real mom. Just seemed real fitting for the bastard.'

'nice. Um can I speak to your sister?'

'sure hang on.' I call out to Faith. "Yo Faith. Phone." she holds up her hands and I toss it to her. I can still hear her even though she's moved away.

'this is Faith...good...no...when...i can try I make no promises...i don't give a damn...not my issue...hell no...no I could care less...more than likely...ya later.' she hangs up and walks over to me.

"you know we gotta go right?" she asks.

"i don't want to." I say not lookin at her

"i know but we gotta. So we'll leave the day before the funeral and come back right after. Ok?" I take a moment to think.

"alright." she kisses the top of my head and we watch everyone else interact.

FPOV.

I can't believe I actually got cj in a suit. He looks good. A little pissed but hey. He's wearing a midnight blue and black armani suit with black dress shoes. And he even has on an actual tie. Instead of his hair bein the regular shaggy blond/brown mix he died it black. And he cut it. And his hair grows kinda like angel's was just he doesn't need hair gel. Instead of wearing the gray contacts he's wearin his glasses showin his extremely light blue eyes. Instead of the huge diamond studs he wears in his ears he has in baby studs. I gotta say it again. The boy looks damn good. What can I say I have attractive relatives. When we drop off destiny B and the others are gonna flip. I mean yeah they agree we are attractive but they've never seen us in business attire. Yeah me too. I got on a formal type black dress with my hair done up into a semi bun. My shoes are strappy but not sluttish or nothin but instead business yet comfortable. I too have on baby stud ear rings. Yeah I gotta say I look damn good too but then again I always look good. Anyway these past few days I swear he's been happier than ever before. And its real ya know. I guess knowin his dad can't hurt anybody anymore just lifted a large weight off of his shoulders. It feels good. We even got spike to get along with Buffy. Oh yeah me and Buffy are official now. We are your typical young couple. Well kinda. Our first date was in a cemetery but so what its the thought that matters or some shit like that. We agreed to take this thing slow. Yeah it was my idea. But who cares bout all dat.

BPOV.

Faith and cj should be here soon to drop off destiny. I really cant wait she claims she got him into a suit. And he claims he got her into a dress. I mean yeah she wore one to homecoming but I didn't really pay attention. Now I got a camera. We may not see this again. My Faithy lookin all sexy in a dress and stuff. I know I shouldn't be thinkin this but I'll bet cj looks pretty good. I mean you'd have to be blind to not notice how attractive he is but still he has nothing on faith. Oh I found out he really blue eyes. Weird since I saw his contacts change color but whatever. This is the hell mouth. I hear the car door shut and rush to sit on the stairs with a camera while mom is in the living room with one and the others are just sitting and waiting. They don't need to knock. They spend so much time here they practically live here. They walk in and I'm speechless. Faith is so beautiful. I didn't think she could look better but damn and damn. I start snappin pictures like crazy. So does mom. They even pose for us. Two people that good looking shouldn't belong to one family.

"damn cj are you seeing anybody?" Xander jokes. For some reason I think he's serious. Him and Anya have long broke up but they are still tight.

"nah baby. You offering?" cj says with a wink. So flirtatious I walk over to faith.

"hey baby you look beautiful." I say and I kiss her softly. I swear this girl is the best kisser. And surprisingly everyone supports us even willow.

"thanks babe. So here's the munckin we gotta go the pilot on the private jet is impatient." I kiss her again.

"alright. Call when you guys get there?"

"ok baby. Later. Cj stop flirting with everybody and lets go!" they hug us all and leave.

_Later that night..._

_'this is Samantha Davis with channel 5 breaking news. The Lehane family jet carrying Faith and Cassidy Lehane went down today. The only other person on the plane was the pilot. They were on there way to Quentin Lehane, their father, funeral. It is said that it went down just outside of Boston Coast guards say it would be a miracle for anyone to survive this. No body's have been found and the cause of the crash is unknown. Only fragments of the jet have been found. The family asks that you keep the three in your prayers and we will keep you updated.' the entire scooby gang was at Buffy's when the report came on. The entire gang cried when the report went off._

_**Tbc...**_


	10. Chapter 10

XPOV

its been around 9 hours since we all heard the news report. Everyone is a wreck. We were all just starting to really warm up to Faith. I sat and had a chat with her a few days back and found out she's a really good person. Anya loves her. She even went as far as to say Faith feels like her family. The buffster and Faith just became an official couple recently. Will is starting to trust her again. Tara is just a sweetie pie who sees the good in everyone. Joyce and Giles well they are like all of our parents. Spike, even though I don't particularly like him, loves them to death. Dawn is happy to have that brother type figure. Angel...well you get the point everyone is family. They seemed so I don't know relaxed when they left and I was so sure we were all gonna meet them at the airport in a few days when they got back. Now I don't think their bodies will even be at the funeral. Wait no I can't think that I just gotta stay positive. But even I, Xander the idiot, know that only god can save them.

GPOV

dear lord everyone is emotionally drained. Even though he is not biologically mine I feel as though cj is my child. Now I'm living in fear that I may not ever get a chance to see two of my children again. While the rest of them are here feeling helpless they are god knows where doing god knows what. That's correct the rest of my children. I've always thought as this group as my own children. It feels so natural to think so. Even little Destiny who is upstairs sleep right now. I have this distinct feeling that they are indeed alive yet I cant help but think: god help them.

JOYCEPOV

this is horrible. Faith and cj can't be dead. I refuse to even think such a thing. They finally have family and now they- no I wont think it. They said no bodies have been found so that could be good. But if they don't come home...i don't think this family will ever fully recover. If that's the case we'll think of it when get to that bridge until then...please let them come home.

BPOV

there is the possibility my girlfriend is dead. She just recently woke up from a coma and now she could be dead. I took eight months from her life that she'll never get back and now she may not get to live the rest of her life. The rest of our life. What will happen to destiny I wonder. This is bullshit! She is not dead I feel it. Neither is cj for that matter. I know that if she is alive that he is too cus she wouldn't live without him.

"they aren't dead." I say into the silence of the room. At one point this room was filled with crying now its silent.

"of course that would be difficult to accept but we cant be sur-"

"no Giles! They are alive."

"she's right Rupert Pooh bear and lil' man are not dead." spike speaks up agreeing with me.

"i agree with them. I firmly believe that they are alive. They just need to be found." mom says.

"so...what do we do?" spike asks and the room falls silent again.

NOPOV

somewhere in england a middle aged man sits in front of his television set watching a news report about the Lehane jet going down. Just as it ends his phone rings.

"hello."

"mr. Travers, its done."

"thank you." he hangs up and lets out a demented laugh. 'now that that's done I just have to handle the blond one' he thinks.

FPOV

shit. Ok me and pain might as well get married. Son of a shit monkey. Fuck my leg hurts. I sit up lookin around and its kinda dark.

"jj?" I call out. No answer so I try again. "jj?" I say louder. Nothing but my echo. "Cassidy Jalen Lehane!" I yell and I hear a groan.

"what the fuck? Where are we?" he asks.

"yeah cus I've been awake this whole time. How the fuck should I know!?"

"right sorry... uh Faith?"

"yeah?"

"i can't move" I try to move my arms but if feels like I'm bound to somethin'

"neither can I." I blink a little more to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. When it does I look around and it looks like we are in a cave or some shit. I look down and notice I'm naked. What the fuck!? "um jj? Have your eyes adjusted yet?"

"no. why?"

"just askin."

"what the fuck!? What happened to your cloths." he yells. Guess he opened em

"i don't know." I say in a whisper. I was about to say somethin else when I heard voices and footsteps. I wanted to call out but my gut told me these folks weren't gonna help us.

BPOV

we've all been sitting in silence for the past hour or so. I was about to speak up when a voice from the tv caught my attention. I turned it up.

'_this is Dominique Anderson with channel five reporting to you live. Right now I am at the site when the Lehane jet is thought to have crashed. Fragments have been found around this area as has the pilot. He was found around 50 yards north of here. Family members have started to arrive to help search. Right now I have a family member with me here. Sir can I have your name and relationship to Faith and Cassidy._

"_yeah um im Daniel Lehane I'm their older brother."_

"_mr. Lehane I'm sorry this must be a difficult time right now."_

"_yes ma'am it is. I just wanna ask that people who are close to Faith and cj help us in this search. I don't care where in the world you are you can help by calling us and tellin us if anybody had a feud with them or anything. Ya know if somebody wanted to hurt them call an let us know."_

"_mr. Lehane, is there anything else you'd like to say?"_

"_yeah tru Davies, get to the nearest airport and get to Boston. If ya don't wanna take a plane go to a bus station."_

"_may I ask who tru Davies is."_

"_faith's twin sister."_

"_alright mr. Lehane thank you for your time."_

"_yeah."_

"_this is Dominique Anderson with channel five live action report. We will keep you posted America"_

they have another brother. Faith has a twin. What else don't I know? That doesn't matter now right now I gotta go through a list of people who'd want to hurt them. I can't really think of anybod-

"the council." Giles says.

"huh?" I ask.

"the only people who'd want Faith dead."

"but they already thought she was dead." Xander says.

"or m-maybe this whole thing was p-planned."

"oh my goodness Tara is right!"Anya exclaimed.

"ok An you got my attention." Xander says.

"they're good." everyone just looks at her. "they know who the new slayer is right?" Giles nods. "its all about control."

"so they've been planning on killing Faith since she woke up so they can control the new slayer?" I ask.

"no...yes...well half and half. They haven't been planning this since Faith woke up."

"i-i think Anya is right. Its been longer. Maybe since Buffy died." Tara says.

"dear lord it makes perfect sense."

"how?" mom asks.

"Buffy died and was brought back. She has never been what the council sees as the perfect slayer. They weren't able to get to Kendra in time then Faith came along. She became a rogue. They were probably hoping that she'd die in the coma. When she didn't they sent cj's father after her. They weren't expecting for her to comeback as well. They also know that Faith protects those she cares about and between Buffy and her she's the stronger. Kill her first then come after Buffy to get dawn and control her. Make her into a machine in a sense." Giles explains.

"exactly. I say they are good because they used the oldest trick in the book so if someone did catch on it'd be too late. People tend to go for the more modern motives yet they stuck to a classic." Anya says.

"so now we aren't safe and since there is a possibility that Faith and cj are still alive they aren't either. So what do we do?" I ask.

"we kill them." Xander says. Everyone looks at him shocked then willow and spike's face light up.

"that's perfect." spike says.

"excuse me?" mom says.

"Mrs Summers we kill them. Well not kill them but make them dead to the world. And as for Buffy and dawn they 'die' too."

"what do you mean willow?" Giles asks.

"spike is William the bloody right?" everyone nods. "angel is angelus correct?" we nod again. "two very famous and feared vampires. They scare a few shape shifting demons and dawn and Buffy die in a car crash and Faith and cj's body wash up on shore." will explains.

"nice plan and all but what do we do when there isn't another slayer called. The council will know something is up right?" I say.

"just leave it to us slayer. We'll handle it." well this should be interesting.

_**Tbc...**_


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV.

Well we are on a mission. A huge life saving mission. Ah roughin up demons for locations and information. I love it. I swear on my unlife that the council will regret ever doin this. I gotta call Tru though. Before she gets to Boston. This Daniel character thinks he's slick. I've met the family she has no brother named Daniel. Whoever he is he's goin down. Just like this ugly fucker here.

FPOV.

So these footsteps are getting close as hell. I'm tellin ya fear of not knowin what's gonna round the corner is enough to get ya squirmy. Man my heart is beatin so loud in my fuckin chest I think it broke a rib or somethin. These dudes come in and flick on a light switch.

"slayer." one man says. I don't like him already.

"beefstick. Now that we're all acquainted mind tellin me where and why we're here?"

"my name is Riley Finn." I look at him

"sorry am I supposed to care?" I ask. Well it woulda been nice if somebody tells the slayer she's supposed to give a shit. Oddly I still don't.

"well, you should seeing as how I saved yours and your step-brother's life." he says.

"he's my brother not my step-brother. Its ok though I'll let ya slide this time. Common mistake."

"i read your file I know there is no biological connection between you two. His father married your mother and they mutually agreed for her to adopt him."

"lovely. So why and where are we?"

"you are in a secluded area just outside of Boston. You are here because the watchers council is trying to kill you. Your jet exploding was no accident. You were both found unconscious several yards away from the initial crash site." he explains.

"ok...so why the fuck am I naked?"

"don't know." he doesn't know what the fuck?! Ok faith calm down maybe your clothes were ruined. Maybe they took them and restrained them for their own safety

"how do you know all of this?"

"ah miss Lehane I know a lot. I am a member of an army operation called the initiative. We specialize in all things supernatural." he gets this annoying smile on his face. Cj finally speaks up.

"will you let us go?"

"soon we will." now its my turn to speak.

"what's wrong with now?"

"we're not done." the last thing I see before I lose consciousness is his fist to my face. Son of a bitch.

BPOV.

Spike and angel are out 'hunting'. Willow and Tara are looking up spells. Xander and Anya are gone home. Dawn and mom are sleep and Giles is reading. Yeah everyone is doing something but me. Unless you count worrying. Then I'm doing something. God I need to get to Boston to help them look. I want to be there. I miss her so much. Hell I even miss cj. Him and his cheeriness God why them. Couldn't something good happen for a change? **Sigh. **I haven't even told her I love her yet. I do. Like a lot. You'd have to be like crazy not to notice but I don't want to freak her out.

_Ring. Ring. _I answer on the second ring.

"hello summers residence."

'may I speak to Buffy?' the voice says.

"speaking. Who's this?"

'Tru Davies. Faith's sister.' oh well this is a surprise

XPOV.

Weird thought I think I'm attracted to cj. I mean he's a little young but he's so fuckin hot. Have you seen him. Every time he's around my pants get just a little too tight. And he has a rockin' personality too. He's so...relaxed. With those baggy makaveli pants that sag below his butt. And those solid color tee shirts he wears. Always has on a matching pair of air force ones. He refuses to wear anything other than fruit of the loom boxers also. I mean I've seen him half naked and let me tell ya. I've never been so fucking hard in my life. I've also never imagined having sex with a seventeen year old. God I'm sick. But from the print I saw he's hung like a grown man. You see he's too young but I can't help it. I mean yeah I'm only 19 myself but still. I'm over 18 and he isn't I need to talk to Anya. She'll tell my what to do.

SPOV.

So we got the demons ready. Man I hope we aren't too late. If something is wrong or worse I don't know what I'd do. Those kids are my unlife. They gotta come back. Buffy's heart is breaking from not knowing where Faith is and ya know I think Harris is falling for cj. Just he gives him these looks and...maybe I'm readin too much into it. Eh but if he is more power to him. If they get together then cool. I swear there is like some kinda bisexual bug or somethin' goin' 'round. But hey im embracin' it myself. Yeah me too. You guessed it. Angel. I mean yeah he's got a big forehead and he's annoying but he's kinda hot. He's got the whole broody thing. But whatever he'd never be interested. He's human now. He can have anybody. Any woman but 'sall right. I'll survive. I wonder if red and blondie #3 has that mojo ready.

BPOV.

So Tru is coming. She told me that Daniel isn't related to them in anyway and she doesn't know what he's up too. She's gonna help with a locater spell. She thinks they're alive too. I'm going out of my mind not knowing if she's alright or not. I will soon though. Hm when all of this is over I wonder will spike tell angel about his feelings. I got a weird feeling that they are mutual. They'd make a decent couple. I think. Oh well only the future will tell.

_**Tbc...**_

_**ok people so I need opinions on my potential couples. Do ya want spike with angel? What about cj with Xander? Or do I put them with some new characters all together?**_


	12. Chapter 12

NOPOV.

Buffy lay asleep in her bed. On the outside she seemed peaceful. Inside her mind, the images, were so far from peaceful.

_**Inside Buffy's mind.(scary I know.)**_

_**a young man, who looked an awful lot like cj, walks up to her.**_

"_**hello slayer." he says. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow.**_

"_**uh...hello Cassidy." he smiles and shakes his head.**_

"_**i am not the Cassidy you refer to. I just look a hell of a lot like him. Buuuuut then again its your mind Sooo nothin' is exactly normal."**_

"_**hey! My mind is normal. Look around at all the normalness that is my mind. Yep that's me normal mind Buffy." she says.**_

"_**well damn summers. Babble much? Anyway on to more important things."**_

"_**yeah like what?"**_

"_**its comin'." he sees her confused look. "the end you ass. For a slayer who is faced with the end of the world on a regular basis I'd think you'd know the quick way of puttin it."**_

"_**ok rude little toad who looks like cj. Why is it gonna end this time? Who is the new big bad."**_

"_**now you know the answers can never be that simple. Let's see how to say this... ahh. Your family will engage in the final battle. A soldier, a champion, will fall."**_

"_**yeah yeah heard it before. We fight I'm supposed to die. Tell me something new."**_

"_**who said YOU were supposed to die. All I said is a champion will fall. Conceited much?"**_

"_**ok then if it isn't me. Then who? Oh god not Faith. She can't die." he sighs.**_

"_**my ass is gonna be on the line for showing you this. Once you wake up find a way to stop this WITHOUT losing someone you love. Ya feel me?"**_

"_**you sure you're not cj. You look and talk like him." he rolls his eyes and mumbles something about 'even bottle blond's not bein very bright.' he walks over to touch her cheek. As soon as he makes contact Buffy gasps.**_

_**The vision:**_

_**Buffy, faith, cj, dawn, and some blond chick are on a very high tower. They are all looking at each other waiting for movement.**_

"_**dammit! Just let me borrow some of her blood so I can get home! I just want to go home!" the blond says.**_

"_**no. man you are some kind of uber bitch. You can't just take people's blood." dawn says.**_

"_**Faith! Are you going to let her talk to your mother that way?" the blond asks.**_

"_**i can't help ya. Ya wanna hurt somebody I love. And you are not my mom. Your name is glory and you are some kinda hell god. With bad taste." Faith answers with a smirk. **_

"_**come on baby girl. Don't be that way to mommy. Join sides with me. Help me get home and come and claim your kingdom." glory says.**_

"_**fuck you." is Faith's reply. Glory lets out a battle cry and lunges at Faith they fight until glory gains the upper hand. She's delivers a quick, almost deadly blow to Faith's temple knocking her out cold. Buffy rushes at glory but she just pushes her aside into a pole knocking her out as well. Glory then tries to go at dawn but is intercepted by cj. They trade blows for a while neither of them tiring. Glory kicks him in his 'area' causing him to double over in pain. While he's bent she brings her knee to connect with his nose. As blood trickles down his mouth and chin he stands tall ready to send a fierce blow to her when she morphs into a man. He's crying pleading with cj not to hurt him. Cj doesn't back down though. He raises his fist but the man is quicker and kicks him in the stomach. Then sends a kick to his head causing him to fall back dazed. The man then rushes over to dawn. Buffy who is just gaining consciousness looks up to see cj flying through the air towards the man(sorta like scar from the lion king. Ya know the scene at the end when him and simba are fighting and he like jumps over the flames. Yeah its cool. Anyway.). He connects with the man successfully causing them both to go over the edge of the tower. While they are falling cj manages to break the mans neck. They both hit the ground with a loud thud. Buffy rushes to the edge in time to see them both hit the ground and see cj's head hit the pavement and bounce up. Down on the ground spike rushes to cj's side and starts to cry. Cj stays alive long enough to whisper "it was worth i-it. F-for family. Right dad?". After its said he stops breathing. Spike answers him anyway. "that's right baby boy. That's right."**_

**exit the vision.**

"_**so ya see Buffy. You ain't always the champion. But I gotta ask will you let the champion fall?" with that he fades away. And she wakes up.**_

**Buffy awakes gasping for air looking around her room. The sunlight is brutal on her eyes. She gets out of the bed and goes through her regular morning routine. She goes downstairs to see everyone already there. **

"**guys," she starts. "something is coming and its big. Its big because its personal. Its coming for our family. We gotta find away to stop it before it starts. If we don't people will die." spike speaks first.**

"**we can only do the best luv. People die everyday. We can't really stop that."**

"**we have to." she says. "one of those people may be one of our own." by now she has tears in her eyes. She swallows them down and hardens her face. "Giles what do you know about a hell god called glory?"**

"**not much. Just that she is as you stated a hell god and very powerful. And that she had a child who died during birth."**

"**is it possible that she would be here? Like in sunnydale." the older man thinks for a second.**

"**yes I do recall reading about her being sent here to earth that is. Where exactly is a mystery."**

"**well we gotta find her before she finds us. Once we find her...we kill her." she pauses. "if we don't, cj will die saving us."**

_**Tbc...**_

i got bored and the idea struck me. i know its alot with everything else but they'll handle it. they are the scoobs!


	13. Chapter 13

FPOV.

I feel like hell. No seriously I feel like hell. Emotional, physical, mental all the pain its here and it fierce. I mean you'd think ya know me slayer high tolerance for pain and all but hell tiki nah. This is almost unbearable. Fuck I just remembered where I am. In some cave, outside of Boston. I finally open my eyes to look around and I see cj. He's just lying on the ground over there. A voice grabs my attention.

"ms. Lehane? Ah good to see you are awake." and who the hell is... oh yeah Riley That's his name.

"yeah um... so can me and my brother go now?" I ask him. I really don't care why we are here but I want to go. I don't remember too much but oh well. It'll come back eventually.

"well yes ms. Lehane you can. We can arrange for transportation for you and your brother to go back to sunnydale." well talk about easy. That was really easy. Maybe a little too easy. Somethings up.

"what's up?" I gotta ask. I know I might not like the answer but I gotta find out what it is.

"what do you mean?"

"well that was easy are you just letting us go home or is there a motive?" he smiles a kinda creepy smile but I try and let it slide for now.

"no ma'am no motive. If we held you here it'd be kidnapping. So we are letting you go." well a'right.

"thanks. Ya know for saving us and keeping us safe and stuff." I try to smile but it kinda hurts.

"yeah and stuff. You are very welcome." what does he mean by dat. I mean cus if somethin' happened hell let me know. Its kinda rude to keep shit from folks. But its what ever.

BPOV.

So nobody ever mentioned she was an identical twin. Yeah I can tell them apart but most people wouldn't be able too. I can tell from the eyes. Same color and everything but when I look into them I know its not Faith I'm lookin at. She's pretty cool too. So is her brother Harrison I could really get used to havin them around. Tru said that if Faith still wants her here then she'll stay. Har of course says he's staying with his sister. Ya know to ensure her safety. Oh wait she's talking to me...

"huh?" she chuckles a little.

"damn summers space much? I was asking how the hell do you put up with Faith and Cj and keep your sanity?" I offer her a smile.

"they aren't that bad. Just a little...hyper. When they calm down its easy to deal with them."

"if you say so. Those two...yeah worse then toddlers." we chuckle a bit and engage in random conversations. Few hours pass until we finally talk about the more serious issues at hand.

"so...," she starts. "you're in love with my sister huh?" I can't help the smile that is like the size of Texas that takes over my face.

"yeah. I love her more then I thought was possible."

"i see it in your face. When I ever I mention something that has to do with her you fuckin light up like town square on Christmas eve." I do. I don't even try to deny it.

"i can't help it. I just..."i pause and take a breathe. "i just want to be able to tell her. I mean what if we don't find her and I never get a chance to tell her I love her. I don't think I'd be able to be whole without her." by now tears are falling. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"hey shh. Its gonna be ok summers. Cj and pooh bear are fighters. Ain't no way in hell they are gonna go down. Not now. They just found a sense of full family. Do you know how long they waited for acceptance and love like this? Do you know the shit they've overcome? Something like this is definitely not gonna stop them. I'll bet they are lookin' for away to get home now."

"i hope you're right." we just stand there. And ya know it feels comfortable. But still she isn't Faith.

CPOV.

I don't know how long we've been in this damned helicopter but I want to get the fuck out. How many people actually take a fuckin copter across the fuckin country! I know I shouldn't do it but I do. I lean over and look out. Why the fuck are we landin' on the roof of the hospital. And when did it get dark. Son of a dog. I musta really zoned out. I look over at Faith. She's sleep. Ya know something tells me she don't remember what happened. Good. If her mind can just keep it suppressed we'll be good. I'm scared the trauma of that will make her shut down and we don't need that. Not now. Too much is finna go down. After we are like down on the roof I jump outta the 'copter and go around to Faith's side. They offer me a ride but I tell 'em its all gravy and shit. I'll carry her. Where to you ask? Buffy's house of course. I just got out of the hospital parking lot and its peaceful jus- I'll just be damned. Its rainin'! Nah scratch dat. Its fuckin pourin. I lean my body forward so Faith's face is semi protected from the rain. For some odd reason I'm not as fast as I was. Ya damn skippy I'm runnin but I feel like I'm runnin like a regular dude. I can see the house from here. Thank goodness. I get to the door and I get dis weird feelin'. Wait! I know dat feelin'! Tru and harry are here. Fuckin right. I kick the door a couple times to grab some kind of attention. Ya know I think Faith would sleep through a damn tornado. I was lookin down at her until the door opened. When I look up Buffy looks like a dear in headlights. Probly just shocked.

BPOV.

I went to answer my front door and now I must look like an animal in headlights.

"dang Buffy quit starin and move. Its freakin' cold and my boxers are startin to stick." is the first thing cj says. I can't hold it anymore. Rush and hug them. Its major uncomfortable because he's holding Faith but I don't care. They are home. I don't think I could thank god enough. "yah good ta see ya too. Now move!" I hurry up and step out of his way. He comes in and lays Faith gently on the couch. He looks at tru and smiles. "t-monkey! Hows it hangin'"

"cj as always its hangin good." is her reply. T-monkey? What the hell? Faith stirs. And starts to mumble.

"damn cj. Did you pour a bucket of water on me again?" he leans over her until she opens her eyes. She looked like she was gonna jump out of her skin right then.

"bout time you woke up. Ya been knocked the hell out dudette. Any way we is home and t-monkey is here." she smiles real big and hugs her sister. She then looks around until she spots me and makes eye contact. I didn't think it was possible but her smile got bigger.

"hey baby!" she exclaims and rushes over to hug me. God I missed being wrapped in her arms. I bury my face in her neck and just feel. I'm about to say something when spike walks in the door. Yeah I gave him an open invite. He sees Faith and cj and his face lights all the way up.

"pooh bear, lil' man!" he runs to hug cj first not wanting to interrupt me and faith. When he turns to her something is wrong I can tell but he's gonna hide it. "c'mere." he says to her. She goes over and hugs her. His smile falters a little but he covers it quick. Actually Dru's did too. I wonder what that's about. Spike speaks up.

"who's scent is this?"

"huh?" cj asks.

"the scent you two are carrying. Who's is it?"

"either Buffy's or tru's." Faith says.

"its not that kind of scent. Who did you two sleep with? It had to be the same person. Its stronger on cj though. So who have you two been fuckin'?" spike says.

"don't be crazy spike the only person I'd fuck is B. nobody else for me." Faith says.

"so what happened to you?" tru asks. Faith's and cj's eye brows knit together in concentration. Cj speaks for them. His face has gone pale.

"we don't know." he says barely above a whisper. Well damn.

**Tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

SPOV.

The fuck he means they don't know.

"you don't know?" tru asks incredulously Cj gets that look. He's lying. Or not telling the whole truth. We look at them skeptically.

"what?" faith asks. "we don't. I was unconscious most of the time." cj tenses up.

"Cassidy. Outside. Now." I say to him. I have to take the fatherly type tone I adopted over the years. They aren't afraid they just choose to respect it.

"but i-" he starts but I cut him off.

"don't make me tell you again." I say a little more forcefully. He sighs defeated.

"yes sir." he replies and go out the front door with me right behind him.

"what are you not telling us?" he sighs again but this time he has like a far away look.

"ok I'm telling the truth...well mostly. WE don't remember anything about what happened there. But I sorta do. Well bits and pieces. I know we didn't fuck no body but I do know some other stuff."

"like?" I gesture with my hands for him to continue.

"like they fucked her up!"

"first off: language. Second: who and how?"  
"sorry but I don't know how they did it but she ain't a slayer anymore. Well she is but she aint. Ya feel me?"

"no."

"she aint got her slayer strength or speed or the enhanced anything for that matter. She was awake when it happened cus right after they showed her this video." he bites the inside of his cheek to hold in tears. "a video tape of our life. I don't know how they did it but they got every horrible thing that happened to us. But I can tell she don't remember that. You know she loved bein a slayer and if she remembers that was taken away from her she'll be really hurt." he says.

"and you think it'd be better to just not tell her. What do we do when she remembers cj. She'll be way pissed at you for not telling her."

"i know but can't we just...cant we just let her enjoy tonight? Being home? Back with her family and talk about it all tomorrow." he looks up at me those big bright eyes pleading.

"'lright. We WILL discuss this tomorrow. No getting out of it. Understand?"

"yeah. Thanks for understanding. But I can't shape this feeling that there is more but I don't remember what."

"we'll figure it out later. Now gwon in the house. Tell your sister I'll be in soon. I just got somethings to sort through in my mind first." he nods and I kiss the top of his head. He walks but turns back when he gets to the door.

"thanks again dad." now that brought tears to my eyes. I nod at him and give him a smile. He smiles back and heads in.

CPOV.

I can't believe I called him dad. Well in a way that's who he is but still. I caught myself off guard. Man I can't believe those fuckers though. Showing her all the shit that went wrong in her life! Its fucked up. Nobody and I mean nobody deserves to relive shit like that. I know I gotta tell her about it before she remembers and starts to break down but I don't wanna. I feel like it'll hurt more if I tell her. Thing is I don't know if it her or me that'd hurt more. This is shit. I can't even be happy to be home. Now that I think about it I haven't felt much all day. Weird cus I'm an emotional kinda guy. But nothing. Well except anger and desperation. Desperate to keep spike from telling. I was super relieved when he agreed. And anger for not doin nothin before. Well its not like I really had a choice cus ya boy was handcuffed to some kinda pole. I walk in the house to see them smilin. Buffy, Faith, Tru, and harry. Beautiful sight to see ya know. My family. Well partly. Faith has a genuine smile on her face when she looks at Buffy. Something that isn't seen very often on her but I like it. She deserves...no she needs to be happy. Even if its only for a little while. Something is off though. I don't know if anyone else notices it but just...something aint right. Oh well I'll worry about that another time. Right now I need to get faith so we can motorvate.

"yo pooh bear, we gotta go im kinda sleepy."

"aight. Baby I'll see you first thing in the morning. Ok?" faith says to Buffy.

"actually I was wondering could you all stay here? I mean you just got home and I'm not ready to let you guys out of my sight and tru and Harrison are already staying." Buffy says hopefully.

"we are?" Harrison asks. Poor critter. He thought he'd have a choice.

"duh Har" tru says.

"B no offense but you don't really got a lot of room here. Where is everybody gonna sleep?" ha faith's got a point.

"well you and destiny will be in my room of course. I think she's attached to my bed. Tru will room with dawn and Harrison could sleep down here with cj and spike."

"you think your mom would mind all these people in her house?" I asked. I mean me and Faith are regulars but there are three extra guests.

"not at all."

"Faith? Wadda you wanna do?" she gives me a look as if to say what are you on? "right. Well with all do respect girls get the hell on somewhere cus I wanna catch some z's" I say as politely as possible. After a round of good nights and kisses on foreheads I went to bed. It felt good to be home.

FPOV.

Me and B were gonna sleep but we couldn't. We were happy to be back together. I wanted to watch destiny and cj sleep cus ya know its like fun. Anyway its what I do when I can't sleep. Back at our apartment I sit in cj computer chair holding destiny so I can watch them both. It makes me feel better to see them both so relaxed and content. Like for a few hours a day cj rests his life in my hands. I mean I know it aint like that or nun its just it feels like it. I gladly accept that. Destiny always trust me with her life. She don't got a choice in the matter. So yeah seeing the contentment makes me feel good. So now me, destiny, and Buffy are sitting on the stairs watching destiny and cj. He's on the couch all sprawled out. Looks comfy as hell but the crease on his forehead tells me other wise. But the feelin' I got now, the sensation of watching my family sleep with B, makes me hopeful in the future. Ya know that maybe one day she'll want her own family. With me. Maybe even get married or somethin'. I mean if she doesn't want to I will get over it eventually but it'll hurt like a bitch. Honestly I love her so much...whoa I just admitted that. I fuckin' love Buffy summers. I wanna shout it to the world now. But it might freak her out. Ya know too soon for big words and shit. Don't want her runnin' nowhere but to my arms. I'm pulled from my musing by the sound of mumbling. I look over and see its cj. I can't really make out what he's sayin I all I can decipher is he's sorry and he will be a good boy. He sorry and he'll be a g... oh shit! He's havin a nightmare about when ma used to beat him. Fuck.

"B hold des for a few minutes?" I ask not really waitin for an answer before I hand her over. I gotta wake him up. These things are rough on him. I shake him gently at first and he starts to whimper drawin' away from my touch. I'm used to it. I shake him with a little more force. The whimpering gets louder. By now he's sweatin' bullets and the whimpering has turned into crying. I finally get tired of the silent approach. "cj" I say loud enough to get his attention. Only thing it did was make him start trembling. What the hell is going on. "cj!" I practically yell this time. He finally responds.

"faith?" god he sound so small and broken and afraid? Time to go into big sister mode. All the reassuring that he's safe that he can imagine.

"yeah little boy bloo. Its me. I'm here you're safe. Shh. It's ok you're safe. I'm not gonna let nobody hurt ya." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He starts to silently cry. The only way I can tell is I feel his tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I wanted to help but I couldn't...and please don't hate me." what the hell was he dreamin' about.

"cj what are you talkin about huh? I can't hate you. You know that."

"but I let them do it. I let them hurt you and I shoulda tried harder." what is he talkin about?

"huh?"

"at the initiative. What they did. I'm sorry I didn't try harder." then it all comes flooding back like a past life re-awakened. The needles, the tests, the videos, Riley. All of it.

"cj its not your fault. Ok? I don't hate you." when did I start crying. "what all did you see?" god I hope he didn't see what I think he did.

"them inject you with somethin' and I know you ain't a slayer no more and the videos. God I wish I'd tried harder." good that's all he knows.

"its ok. Shh. Its ok. I'm ok with not bein a slayer." I know its a lie. I think he does too.

SPOV.

I was woken up by the sound of talking and crying? What the bloody hell? I look around and my eyes land on Faith and cj. They are both crying and cj is apologizing and faith is reassuring him. She looks haunted. I don't even think about it. I run over to them and pull them both into an embrace. They need me right now. And I'm here. I look over to the left and see Buffy looking panicked I nod to her as a way of telling her it's 'lright. I've got them. She nods back in understanding.

"hey you two. Shh. Shh. I've got you. Both of you. Don't worry I'm here daddy's here." I whisper over and over to them. I hug them tighter and kiss their heads. It's all I do. It's all I can do for now until I find out who hurt them. I've been nice for a real long time at their request but somebody's hurt them and some people are gonna get hurt for it. Just wait. They've crossed the line and the wrong family. My kids are people you don't cross. People think they know but they don't know shit. Those watchers journals caught my mild days. Nobody knows the true wrath of William the bloody. Oh yeah spike is gone. William is back. And he has a taste for blood.

_**Tbc...**_

alrighty peeps. there is a short chapter to hold ya for a few days. so whaddya think. is spike threating enuf.


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV.

So I woke up this mornin thinkin that Faith is gonna be all off tha wall an shit right? Naw. She was calm as hell. And I am so happy cus of dat. She said she could get used to bein just a hot chick without super powers. Her words not mine. Dad waited for her to wake up y'know make sure she's aight and stuff he got the ok and bolted. For real. He took a coat and covered himself and got the hell outta dodge. I wonder what he's up too. hm. Oh well. Now I'm just waitin' for everybody else to wake up and the gang to get here. I'm bored. And I swear people can read my thoughts cus here comes everybody. Nice. Folks bein' all excited and whatnot. We all exchange hugs and shit then its time to research some kinda apocalypse thingy. Man the mood went from all happy and cheerful to omg not another one in no time flat. I hate readin' Latin stuff. I mean its not hard to translate. Well not that hard anyway. The military school I was in last year taught it as an elective class so I took it. Ya know ta make granny proud. And she was till I got kicked out a week before graduation. Eh nothin serious. I mean I just lost my temper on somebody's face a little. Why am I remembering this now?

FPOV.

We are bored out of our minds. Who is we you ask? Me, cj, tru, and Harrison. That's who. Cj lets out a loud sigh and drops his book. Yeah somethin heavy is on his mind. Don't know what yet but if he needs me he's got me. He jumps up and goes to the radio switching it to and alt rock/pop station. We hear the beat to the song and our faces light up. Oh yeah I know what he's thinkin. For some reason this song makes us happy. He looks at me then at Xander. We nod at each other and then look to our partners in crime. They are thinkin it too. Soon as its time cj starts singin':

cj-'_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

as he's singin' he pulls x-man up outta his chair then me, tru, and harry all grab somebody and join in on the chorus:

_  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

by the time the second verse starts I've grabbed B spinnin' her around then I stare into her eyes as I sing the verse:

Faith-_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends  
_

as the verse ends we are swayin' just like the song says. This time we let tru take the solo chorus and she's dancin' with a giggling dawn and destiny. Yep two people at once:

_Tru-__That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

harry got permission from red and started dancin' with Tara while Anya danced with willow and Giles and joyce were dancin around. Harrison took the next part:

Harrison-_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to yo_u

by now everybody is dancin' and laughin and feelin good so everybody in the kitchen sing the last part:

_And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning'_

so the song ends and everybody is more relaxed and still smilin'. That had its desired affect. It dissolved the tension. And let me tell ya I'm super happy for that. After the buzz dies a little we get back to research but it feels different ya know. B must feel it too cus she comes outta nowhere and says

"thanks you guys. We needed that." I nod my agreement. Tru is the one to respond though.

"s'what we do. We make with the fun sometimes." true. We do this a lot. I remember once we were at a family type thing and it got real tense real fast so I jumped up and started singin'. I couldn't help myself. I started to sing this song called someone to save you. Well tru harry and cj jumped on the instruments on stage and back up vocals real quick. It helped. Ever sense then when we are in situations like this we sing an upbeat song. Or just something to make ya smile and feel better. Its just our tradition. Our way of sayin no matter what ya can feel happy in the sitch no matter how intimidating it may be. Y'know? Eh well right now we gotta get serious again. Hell god named glory is gonna make an appearance soon and we gotta be set. The way B described the battle I ain't gonna like. Feels like she ain't tellin me somethin' though. She told me that cj may or may not go down. But its somethin she aint tellin. S'aight though. She'll tell me. Eventually. Till then back to the world of Latin! Yippy kye aye.

_**Tbc...**_

_just a quick something to hold ya over til my mom stops fussin bout this report I gotta do. I swear school is against me. Well I'll try to update within a week peeps. Til then later days. Oh yeah before I forget the song sung is Sunday morning by maroon 5 and the other song mentioned it someone to save you by OneRepublic. So I don't own em. _


	16. Chapter 16

SPOV.

Well here I am. Finally here in Boston after about a week of none stop travel. By day I ran through sewers by night I took buses. So yeah I'm here. Lookin' for some lil' cave on the outskirts of town. I'm gonna go in there, ask a few questions, then maybe kill 'em quickly. Depends on them ya know. They can make it easy or hard. I for one love foreplay. **Wink**. So yeah. Some fuck face named Finn was runnin' the whole thing. Riley Finn I think. Whatever if my suspicions are right then I Might CONSIDER lettin' him live. I doubt it though. Hehe. William the bloody strikes again. The council will have a field day with that. You think I should leave away to identify the bodies? Eh I didn't think so either. Well anyway time for a nap. Then as soon as the sun goes down 'I'm off to be a killer. The wonderful killer of them all.' I knew you'd like my song.

FPOV.

So me and cj have been home for a week or so. Everythin' is reasonably good. For now anyway. Well Buffy finally broke and told me what she was hidin' bout dis glory chick. Although it was after I saw it was my mom. See in her dream she heard the hell bitch reference to bein my ma but she didn't say anythin'. Yeah same thing I was thinkin'. That had to be the smartest decision in the world. I know I know I should write a book on sarcasm. So yeah to say I was a little freaked was an understatement. I mean my ma was supposedly dead. Like really dead. Not like the emotional death she died in my eyes before I got to sunnydale. Like legally an' all dat good shit. Yet she's alive, strong as fuck, and a hell god. I guess that explains a little bit of why its so hard to kill me. I mean when B stabbed me I shoulda kicked the bucket slayer or not. S'all good though. We are gonna beat her. But all that aside I got my slayer powers back. Turns out that fool beefstick just suppressed 'em. But I have been wonderin' where the hell spike is. I mean he just left Red and everybody hangin' with their little plan or whatever. Red hunted down this really fiery potential. I mean this girl really wants to be the slayer. Her name is Kennedy Nice kid I tell ya. She reminds me of a more controlled me. So anyway Tara took a little of B and Dawn's blood and used it in some kind of spell for Ken. I'm a little unsure if she's actually activated or just has the essence. All I am sure of is me, cj, Buffy, and Dawn are "dead.". For now at least. I mean we had to throw the council off. With the fake deaths and the glitter or whatever spells its worked so far. I had a few fake identities created. My boy jason really came through. For now my name is Jessica Giles. Cj is Reginald Davis, Buffy is Elizabeth Thomson and dawn is Stacey Jefferson. So yeah we are doin good. Although I've been feeling super...i don't know how to describe the feelin' but I've been feelin' somethin lately. Like some big ass event is gonna change my life. Usually I'd ignore it but its like strong beyond strong. Whatever it is I hope it can wait til all this basic drama is over. Ya feel me?

SPOV.

So I found 'em. I got my answers. And I killed 'em. I made Riley watch and made sure he knew it was his fault and then I killed him. I mean he injected Faith with somethin and well he and her did the deed. Well I don't know if I'd say that though. I mean she was awake for it and it wasn't physically forced but you can tell she didn't want it. He even got it on video. All I'm gonna say is he is, well was, one sick being. And right now while I'm on my way home I'm more confident of my suspicions. Pretty soon Faith's life is gonna change. I'm just not so confident she can handle it. But then again she is strong. Oh well we'll see when the time comes. Til then I got a bus to catch.

CPOV.

I hate this fake identity crap. I mean I know its to keep me safe and what not and it'll be over soon I just don't like pretendin' to be somebody I aint. I cant even enroll in high school yet. Cus aint no way I'm going through school as Reggie Davis It just aint my style. So for now I'll stick to what I've been doin. Walkin through the park most of the time.

"freak! You fucking freak!" what the hell? Right. Teenagers picking on another. Why oh why must people be so ignorant. "you'll never be a woman! You're a man!" say what? What the hell again? I sigh and walk over cus I couldn't walk away. Hey I know that kid. She's in the trans gender group at UC Sunnydale.

"aye! Back the hell up! Leave her alone!" damn. Looks like they been beatin the shit outta the poor girl. "i said fuck off!" one of the dudes look at me.

"are you a freak like HIM?" ass wipe. He just don't get it.

"SHE aint a freak. Now leave her alone. Got it?"

"and if we don't. What ya gonna do? Fight me sissy boy?"

"if I got to hell yeah. Ya really don't want that though so I suggest you jet while your face is still in tact." I really don't wanna do this.

"you think you can take me faggot?"

"i think if you don't back the fuck off I will be forced to harm you in a way you never imagined you ignorant prick." I let out a low growl but its loud enough for them to hear. I really don't like threating peoples lives but fuck it for once. I pull out a gun. "ya know I will not hesitate to kill you or ya buddies. Now get the hell on before I get trigger happy. Ya dig?" they look like they are gonna piss themselves but the nod and get the hell on. Ok so that was evil considerin it aint nothin but a water gun but it aint the point. I turn to the poor girl they were botherin. "you aight?" she looks shocked.

"y-yes. Y-y-you defended me?"

"well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"you don't think I'm a freak?"

"well no. why would I?"

"cus 'I'm a guy who thinks he's a girl'."

"i know I saw you in the trangender group at UC Sunnydale."

"you seem ok with it."

"i am. You are who you are ya know. And obviously you're a girl." she sighs.

"yeah just not in society's eyes."

"well are you a girl in your eyes?" I ask as I extend my hand to help her up.

"yes. I've known I was really a girl since I was little."

"well then you're a girl. Who cares what society precieves as a girl or a boy. Just because you're one thing or gender in this case physically doesn't mean that's who or what you are." she smiles. She's pretty.

"you are one of the only guys I've met that thinks that way."

"well I think people deserve to be respected and treated with dignity no matter who they are. People are people no matter what. So miss lady, you got a name?" she smiles at me.

"Brittani."

"well Brittani its nice to meet you. I'm Reggie"

"nice to meet you too. And thank you. I can't believe you pulled a gun on them."

"don't tell nobody but its just a water gun." she laughs a little as do I. I like this chick she's sweet.

"don't worry your secrets safe with me." I smile at her.

"um I was wonderin' ya know if ya aint busy right now did ya wanna get a coffee at the espresso pump. Ya know hang for a little while get to know each other better?" she looks a little hesitant. "hey its cool if ya don't wanna. I'm just lookin for a new friend. Maybe I'll see ya round though." I turn to leave.

"wait. Um are you like serious? You wanna get coffee with me?"

"ya. You seem like a real cool chick and I'd like to get to know ya better. And ya know it'd be nice to make a new friend. No hidden motives." there goes that smile.

"alright Reggie Lets go get some coffee." with that we begin our walk. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

FPOV.

Damn. Ya know, I got some real crazy thoughts floatin around my head right now. Shit that I shouldn't be thinkin about right now. Like what you ask? Well like I wanna get married. And have a family. That's what I said! Crazy right. Cuz me and B just started out. I mean yeah I love her and all but it is waaaayyy too soon. Shit we haven't even solved the latest problem and I already wanna plan a future. But ya know I don't see a future without her. I mean she may not even feel that strongly towards me. I know she cares like a lot but I don't know if she loves me. I musta been starin up somethin serious cus she's lookin at me.

"baby?" she says.

"yeah B?"

"you ok?" she asks comin over and wrappin her arms around my neck.

"I'm fantastic."

"you sure?"

"yep. Hey B?"

"yes baby?"

"i...i love you." I said it. Now to just wait for the reaction.

**Tbc...**

well alright. There it is. After like so many days of bein away from the Internet. So wadda think? Oh yeah and I wanna thank all the ppl that have been followin the story. Your reviews are really helpful. And if ya got any suggestions let me know. I'm gonna try my best to keep it interesting for all of y'all


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV.

Well ladies and germs can ya say happy dance. I swear my heart just did one. She just said those three words to me. I'm not really sure I could be happier. I'm probably smiling like a damn fool judging by the look on her face.

"i love you too Faith." she lets out a big breath.

"really?"

"as cj would so elegantly put it 'ya damn skippy'. Faith I've always loved you." she smiles at me then leans down and presses her lips to mine. She tries to pull back but I hold her there moving my lips ever so gently with hers. I swear I damn near pass out when her tongue enters my mouth dancing around with mine. I am really really starting to regret wanting to take it slow. If she kisses this good I can only imagine what else she can do with her mouth. And I really wanna find out soon. But its gonna have to wait because cj just came running into the house like a bat out of hell.

"cj what's wrong?" she asks instantly at his side.

"i was walkin' here and ...then mom...and she...i..." the poor kid he's scared shitless.

"whoa whoa. Calm down." she says trying to calm him.

"she was out there...a-and i-i-ive never seen her like this. S-s-s-she was so m-mad a-a-a"

"cj go upstairs. Hey B? Can he chill in your room until he calms down?"

"of course he can." he nods at us and makes his was upstairs. "i never knew he stuttered." she sighs.

"normally he doesn't. When he does he's either really excited or scared. Lemme tell ya that look, yeah it aint excited."

"oh. He'll calm down soon. Then he can tell us what's wrong."

"i hope so. He's always been terrified of our mother. Even though I was generally the object of her hate he got it a few times too."

"it's gonna be fine. We are going to keep him safe. I promise. Our family will be safe."

"our family?"

"yep. Mom, the gang, tru, harry, destiny and cj. We are all one big family."

"i like the sound of that."

"well good. So come on lets go check on him. See if we can offer him some comfort." she nods and we make our way upstairs.

FPOV.

This isn't good. It aint good at all. He's fuckin' tremblin and he's so pale he makes casper look like he has a tan. And he sweatin. I asked B to take destiny to her mom. I walk to the foot of the bed and plop down on the floor beside him. I don't even say anything when he lays his head in my lap. He just stairs straight ahead. Ya know I though my ma had us fucked up while she was alive but now it just makes me wonder. If she ain't really dead does it get worse? Will all the progress we may have made at moving on with our lives be wasted? This is shit. She just couldn't stay dead. Uhgn. I want to scream.

"faith?" he sounds like the four year old boy who watched his dad beat his step mom unconscious.

"yeah bloo?"

"I'm sorry." my eyebrows furrow a bit.

"for what?"

"makin' mommy hate you." what?

"what are you talkin' bout cj?"

"that time I caught the flu when I was 9 and I had to stay home she said it was my fault. She said it was my fault she hated you and it was my fault she didn't have enough money to buy any food to feed us all the time. If I woulda never been born she wouldn't have that problem and you guys woulda been happier." oh god.

"what else did she say bloo?"

"that she hoped I had died from the flu. And if that didn't kill me she would. Slowly and painfully. She said if I was outta the picture shit would be better and she wouldn't be mad all the time."

"cj it aint your fault. Never think shit like that aight? You had nothin' ta do with the fact our mom was a bitch. She was and still is heartless and its not your fault. Ya listenin ta this?"

"yeah. But don't ya ever wonder? What it woulda been like without me in ya life?"

"yeah I have wondered. I don't like it. I woulda been lonely and fucked up. You kept me sane because I had somebody I had to take care of. Somebody I wanted to take care of. You helped me more than ya know cj and I never want to know what its like to not have a brother ok? I love ya lil' boy bloo."

"love ya too Faith."

"i know ya do. I'm Faith" he chuckles a little bit at that. I look up and see Buffy standin' in the door way. I nod at her silently tellin' her it ok for her to enter. "hey cj ya wanna know what I heard today?"

"what?"

"we got us a family. All our own. It seems we're stuck with the scoobs."

"you think we could trade em in?" he asks and I hear the laughter in his voice.

"hey!" B says indignantly. "at least we're house broken."

"yeah cj it could be worse. We could be stuck with monkeys."

"eh I guess I could deal with them."

"good because we aren't going anywhere. You and Faith are now sentenced to suffer with us."

"oh goody." he couldn't resist. We fall into a comfortable silence. After a short while he starts hummin' a tune I instantly recognize. Its the song spike wrote. I start to sing

Now i stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded  
I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited  
Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine...

Cause i swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it isn't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah

Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth

I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that i waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop

You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart  
Feels so cold  
Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And i need the sun  
Ohh yeah  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah

And i swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Hey yeah  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woah yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah.

By the time I stop I notice he's fallen asleep. Figures this song really relaxes him. I look up and see Buffy smilin at me.

"what's that song?" she asks me.

"won't stop. Spike wrote it when we were little. He said that we were the his reason for livin' and nobody could ask for better kids." she smiles a little bit bigger.

"you guys are really close."

"yeah. I mean he's the closet thing we ever had to a real dad. His dad was fucked up and well my dad didn't know I exist."

"I'm glad you had somebody."

"me too B." I gently lay cj's head on the floor long enough to get a pillow and blanket for him. I leave the room after I kiss the top of his head and me and Buffy make our way downstairs. The gang is all assembled.

"so.." I start. "any idea how to kill this bitch once and for all?"

_**Tbc...**_

so here's another quickie. Oh the song is won't stop by onerepublic. I don't know if you guys have noticed yet but ima fan. Hehe. But anyways. I'm thinkin like right before I finish this I'll start on another story. What do ya think. Should I wait to start or go ahead. Thanks and remember your opinion matters.:-)


	18. extra! extra! opinions needed!

So dear readers I gots a few questions. By a show of hands how may of ya been following my other story 'my best friend'? That all. Hm well to all the hands I didn't see ya know if you're not busy you could check it out. Tell me what you guys think of it. Next, is it just me or does any body else think Faith wasn't an only child? Maybe the oldest or somethin? And do you all like the stories where Kennedy and Faith are sisters? I like em I think they are good. They just seem like they could be sisters. Is there a point to this? Yes! I just like the opinion of others on some things. Oh and if you haven't noticed I like making original characters. Don't know why I just do. So yeah pretty soon there will be another story by yours truly. Hope it is as entertaining as this on is but I don't have a title yet. So yeah let me know what you all think bout that and a new chapter will be up soon. Probably tomorrow or friday. Til then folks.


	19. Chapter 19

FPOV.

Sometimes being a big sister has its down sides. Like annoyin' brothers.

"just go to the damn doctor!"cj yells at me. We've been arguin' for about two days now on and off. After I asked how ta kill glory a few weeks back...ok so it was a month and a half ago but still I started getting sick. We did find out though that she has to like be possessin' somebody's body and if we kill whoever it is then we kill her. Only problem is B can't remember the dude's face from her dream. So we've be like on a scavenger hunt for a while now seein if she can recognize his voice. Back on topic. So I've been havin' like mornin' sickness and spike thinks I'm the big P. cj bein' concerned for himself and me is tryin' ta make me go see a doctor.

"no! You know I hate doctors."

"i don't give a damn if you hate your shoes. Go see the doctor. The worse you get the worse I get an' ya know I hate wakin' up at 8 every damn mornin' just ta hurl up anythin' I ate the night before!" yeah he's been sick right along with me. Poor kid. I tried to close the link we got but it didn't work. Ya know I'm glad our place has two bathrooms.

"look cj, its probably just a bug or somethin'. We'll be aight."

"no YOU will go to the doctor. Somethin' is really wrong cus as a slayer you got a really really strong immune system so you havin' a bug or somethin' is unlikely." true.

"cj we are fine. I am fine. Quit worryin'. How'd we know it aint you that's makin us sick.."

"becus I got a physical two weeks ago and I'm clean as a brand new Bentley." the boy loves his cars.

"cj jus-"

"no...no I will not jus' relax. Ok ya know what you won't go to a doctor go to a pharmacy and get a pregnancy test. If its possible you go see a doctor. If it's negative you go see a doctor."

"wow cj you left me so many options."

"will you please just do this?"

"alright but when the test is negative and the doctor says its just a bug you owe me an apology for bein' annoyin'."

"please im your brother. Its in the job description to be annoyin'."

"speakin'a jobs don't you got somewhere ta be?"

"no the photo shoot has been rescheduled. Somethin' bout the other model bein sick too. Wonder who that could be Faith?" yeah we model. We couldn't help it. The 'glitter' us is just as hot as the real us.

"oh...yeah." I say.

_A few days later..._

_CPOV._

_Poor thing. She hit the floor kinda hard. Ya know if a phone call from the doc is all it takes to knock her out like that then he should call more often. Whatever doctor Ben said musta been wicked serious. So dad must be right. She's the 'big P' as she puts it. Only one way ta find out._

"_hello? Doc ya still there?"_

_'yes. I was just congratulating your sister on her pregnancy. She should schedule an appointment soon for an ultrasound.'_

"_yeah I'm sure she's free uh...next Tuesday?"_

_'that would be fine. Next Tuesday at 11am sound ok?'_

"_perfect. We'll see ya then." I hang up and look over at my sister. Ya know for a slayer she took it like well... a regular person. Then again she did just find out she's pregnant. I go over an kneel down to shake her. "yo Faith. Wake the hell up. We got a meeting to get too." ya know I actually feel sorta bad. She gotta tell Buffy eventually and aint no tellin' how she's gonna react. If I know my sister, abortion an' adoption are out of the question. Sooo...yeah poor Faith._

"_wha...what am I gonna do?" great she's becomin' almost hysterical. "how am I gonna tell Buffy?! What if she breaks up with me?!"_

"_Faith! Quit panickin' breathe into the nice paper bag. Its your friend. You'll tell Buffy when you are ready and I highly doubt she'll break up with you because of this." she looks skeptical. "ya know what. Go lay down an' I'll call the scoobs tell 'em we can't make it." she nods and makes her way to her room. I make my way to the house phone. "hey Buffy...eh we're aight...we can't make it to the meetin'...Faith doesn't feel well...well I'm takin' care of her cus well destiny can't do it...ok...ok...yeah...yeah...no...uh huh...laterz." well time to be doctor cj. Hehe._

_FPOV._

_I love my brother. I really do I just wish the boy would stay outta the kitchen. I mean it never did anythin' to him so why he gotta be tryin' ta cook in it for. Poor defenseless kitchen. This is a lot to worry about. I'm pregnant and I gotta beat a hell god who happens ta be my mom. This is a lot. And I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday Courtesy cj. I wonder can life be anymore difficult. Oh yeah I gotta tell my girlfriend that 'hey ya know how I'm destiny's legal parent guess what I'm bout ta be a mom for real now. Yep got one in the oven.' I don't see that conversation ending well do you? I know I'll ask cj ta tell her. Oh don't look at me like that. I'm scared shitless an' at least this way I won't have to face her when she says it over._

"_hey cj?"_

"_yeah?"_

"_will you do me a favor?"_

"_you know I will. What is it?"_

"_will you tell Buffy for me?" he jus' looks at me. Please don't say no. please please. _

"_sure. I'll tell her Tuesday after the appointment."_

"_thank you thank you thank you. You gotta be the best brother ever."_

"_yeah I know"_

"_modest too."_

"_yeah." that was easy._

_Tuesday... still faith's pov._

"aight doc. Lets do this." ya know somethin' jus' don't feel right. It's the doctor. I don't know what it is but somethin' bout 'im makes me feel jumpy. Oh well recommendations say doctor ben is the good doctor so here goes.

"this will be cold." he squeezes some goopy lookin crap on my stomach. Ooohhh it is cold. Hehe. Den he uses some kinda remote type thingy on my stomach. " ms. Giles that is the baby's heart beat...wait there's two. Congratulations! You're having twins!"

"t-t-tw-twins?" I squeak out.

"yes ma'am. Twins congratulations again. Now I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins to keep the babies healthy."twins...I'm havin' twins. Even with everythin' else goin' on I can't imagine getting better news.

"aight doctor. Hey Reggie ya hear that. You're gonna have double the trouble in babysittin' land." his eyes widen and I just chuckle.

CPOV.

She's havin' twins. And she thinks I'm gonna babysit both of 'em. Hell to the naw! If they are anythin' like us those kids will be wild as hell.

"you know we gotta get outta the car sometime right." she looks over at me. "don't worry I'm still goin' ta tell Buffy for ya." she still doesn't look reassured. "you worried bout tellin' dad?" she nods. "you know spike is cool. He'll be happy to be a grandpa." she smiles slightly. "lets go." we go into the house and everybody is in the dinning room. She pulls spike to the kitchen and I pull Buffy into the livin' room. Right before I tell her I hear a body hittin' the floor. Looks like he had the same reaction she had.

"yo Buffy I got somethin' ta tell ya. Now don't be mad at Faith cus she was just scared but Faith is pregnant. With twins.." well I said it.

**Tbc...**

question. Do you guys think it should be a boy and a girl, two boys. Or two girls?


	20. potential names

hey yeah i know you're tired of the postings that aren't chapters but how do you guys feel about the name mackenzie for a girl? yeah no maybe so. oh yeah and wat about jarred tyrell for a boy? i cant think of a girl middle name. i'm open to suggestions.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV.

Pregnant. She is pregnant. She as in my girlfriend. Well that's...attention grabbing. I stare at cj for a moment before speaking.

"you sure?" I ask.

"yep. I went with her for the ultrasound. Ya know she got this crazy idea that I'm gonna babysit." he says. I give him a slight smile. Its cute the way he acts like he won't.

"but how?"i ask him. His eyes darken for a moment before the go back to there natural color. Ha! That's who he looks like. Well a little. Eminem. Sorta. In a way.

"I'd rather not think of how. She says she's keepin em so how they were conceived don't matter right now. All I know is I'm bout to be an uncle."

"it does matter cj. It matters to me that my girlfriend is pregnant and I don't even know who the father is." he clinches his jaw.

"she hasn't had sex with you and she sure as hell wouldn't cheat on you. That would only leave on possible candidate for the father."

"look I'm sorry. Its just a lot to take in at once." I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"are you gonna be able to accept this. Cus let me tell ya she's keepin those kids. Even if it means loosin you." I look up at him.

"so twins? Wow. It'll take time but I think I could get over the anger I feel towards a certain male we will not speak of." he nods his head.

"not what I was talkin' bout though."

"i know. I think I can deal. I love her and I don't want to loose her. But this...i don't know. I mean she may not even want me as a part of her children's lives."

"do you think you want to be?"

"of course I do. They are a part of her that I will undoubtedly love more than imaginable. And I don't want to loose her. I don't plan on it." he smiles a little.

"good answer summers. Look if you want in on this whole family deal we got goin tell her. But before you do, make sure that you're sure. Don't say it then two months later say 'oh hey it was fun but I don't think I want this. Sorry.' it don't work like that. So if you're not ready say so. If you are same thing." I nod and think for a minute. Am I ready for this? Can I be there for her and her kids? Do I want this? Hell yeah. Its faith. I love her. Every part of her. Even if two of those parts will need to be fed and changed at ungodly hours of the morning. I smile at the image of Faith with her kids. It will be a beautiful sight. I look over at him and he is cleaning his nails.

"you are such a pretty boy you know that?"

"don't hate cus I'm hotter than you are." he says without looking up.

"i do. I want in."

"what the heck you tellin me for. Faith is the one ya should be yappin' at."

"you have such a way with words." I say sarcastically.

"uh huh. go." pushy little monster aint he. I get up and make my way to the kitchen area. I don't see faith so I make my way to the back door. She's sitting out on the stairs with her head in her hands and spike is in the dining room looking a little shell shocked. I go out and sit beside her.

"you okay?" she looks up at me. She looks tired.

"5x... 1x2 actually."

"that bad huh?"

"yeah I just told my dad I was pregnant and he fainted. Can't say I took the news much better but when I mentioned it was with twins he didn't say anythin'. I think he's ashamed of me or somethin'"

"spike loves you. He's just shocked. Like I was. But you see how quickly I got over it. He will too. He's gonna be a grandfather. Give him some time. He probably feels old or something." I say wrapping my arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"so...you're cool with this?"

"yep. I told you before we are family. It doesn't change now. We will just have two new additions."

"you think the others will be ok?"

"ppfh. Cheya. Dawn, Tara, Willow, and Anya will be all 'aw were having twins. Two cute little babies.' Xander will be all 'cool. Can I be the god-father?' Giles will clean his glasses, spike'll probably faint again. As for tru and harry I don't know. Mom'll rush to hug you though. I give you fair warning." she chuckles a little. Good.

"thanks for bein so cool bout this. I don't expect you to be all co-parent or nothin I just wanted you to be cool."

"faith, baby, you're stuck with us. I mean you could try an get rid of us but we'll just come back like a stray cat you fed once."

"good. It means a lot. Now lets go tell everybody." we get up and go into the dining room. Spike doesn't say anything he just gets up and hugs Faith. She hugs back so tightly I swear she's gonna break something. When the part she takes a deep breath. She turns to look at everybody.

"guys, I have somethin ta tell ya and all I ask is that you don't freak out." everyone nods for her to continue. "I'm pregnant...with twins." cue reactions in 3...2...1

'awww were having twins!' 'I wanna be the god- mother!' three voices erupt at the same time to say:

'I'm the god-father'

'no you ain't I am'

'you can't be you're the uncle'

'so are you'

'but still'

'congratulations faith'

'come here faith honey. I am so happy for you'

'faith tell cj I'm the god-father'

'no faith tell Xander he's the other uncle and I'm the god-father'

'neither one of you are..i am'

'shut up Harrison!' poor faith just looks horrified. Well this will be a very interesting pregnancy.

Just a quickie to hold ya for a while. I still haven't gotten the opinions on the names. Who likes em? Who doesn't? Any suggestions for a girl middle name?


	22. Chapter 22

FPOV.

Ok so sometimes me and cj don't see eye to eye. Like now. He's just so young he doesn't know what he's talkin bout. Poor baby.

"oh come on jj, you know that's not true. I understand you are young but c'mon. Think about it." I say.

"i am thinkin bout it. I don't see how you come up with that conclusion. Sorry." he replies.

"because its true. I mean you saw it, it woulda won fair and square. Its a classic."

"but he's better."

"no he ain't. They are better."

"they suck Faith. How can you possibly think they are better than him." he asks me with a snort. We are in Buffy's livin room arguin right now. I look up and see the gang all startin to pile in. "i mean would you let your children talk like that?"

"hell yeah cus its right."

"is not!"

"is too!"

"is not!"

"is too!"

"not!" ok so sometimes we aren't very mature when we argue but who gives a shit.

"fine! Lets ask for a third opinion." I state. He thinks a minute.

"ok lets ask Xander."

"uh no. he'll side with you automatically. Lets ask tru."

"no. Harrison."

"willow."

"Tara."

"joyce."

"Buffy" we look at each other for a moment.

"Giles!" he looks at us like we're crazy.

"uh, yes?" I stand up to ask this very important question.

"Giles if nickelodeon had a ratin' war which cartoon would win. Spongebob or rugrats?" I hear a few stifled giggles from Red and Tara. Anya is lookin all deep in thought. Giles takes off his glasses and cleans them for a moment.

"well. That is a rather easy question to answer. Rugrats would win over spongebob any day" he says. 

"ha! Told ya cj!" I exclaim. I mean come on. Rugrats is a classic. Who doesn't like em.

"he don't count he's like old. Dad!" he says.

"oh yeah cus dad is twenty two." I say to him. Dad comes rushin into the livin room. He was more than likely in the basement.

"yeah? What's up lil' man?" he asks.

"ok suppose nickelodeon is havin a ratin war who wins; spongebob squarepants or rugrats?" he looks at us like we're crazy.

"neither. Fairly odd parents win. Hands down." we both snort at him.

"sorry dad, but how many people actually watch that show. You know it aint little kids or nothin I mean would you want your kids learnin anythin from Cosmo?" he looks at us.

"well faith, the two of you have been watchin it since it aired...so I'm gonna say Cosmo has already affected my poor impressionable kids." dawn speaks up.

"I'm sorry spike but I think Faith is right. Sure you're kids are a little off but they wouldn't win. I agree Faith, rugrats would." kids got taste I tell ya that.

"thanks dawn. You have real good taste. Look how bout we take a vote. Everyone with cj on spongebob step by the couch, everyone with dad step by the door, and everyone with me step to the middle of the room." everybody starts to separate. Tru, dawn, Giles, Buffy, and Tara move by me. Anya moves over to where spike is. Xander, Harrison, and joyce all move over by cj. "looks like I was right." cj looks at me.

"nuh-uh. Destiny hasn't chosen. If she comes over here we're tied. Dawn will you go get her?" she nods at him and runs up to get des. When she gets downstairs she puts destiny down. I start to plead my case.

"hey destiny. You like rugrats don't cha? I know they are good aint they?" cj speaks up.

"but spongebob is better. Remember des. When me an you was watchin spongebob yesterday. Good stuff I know." he says. We look at dad and he's just hummin the theme song to fairly odd parents while Anya is actually singin. Destiny starts laughin and walks over to dad and he picks her up. Me and cj look at each other.

"well I still won." I stick my tongue out at him. After we continue to act like small kids we all settle down after a while. We are all just chillin in the livin room when Buffy asks a question I know folks have been thinkin bout.

"hey faith? I was wondering since cj could feel all your other discomfort do you think he'll feel it when you are in labor?" she asked me. I look over and see the horrified look on cj's face. Poor kid.

"I'm pretty sure he would." I say like its nothin.

"but where would he feel it?" dawn asks. I try not to laugh when his eyes get as big as space ships.

"well dawn, seein as how he feels pain where ever I get hit I'm think-"

"stop!" he says. "please stop. I-I'd rather not think bout it if you don't mind Faith." he continued.

"ok." I shrug. Spike stand up with destiny.

"we off to watch Fairly odd parents. Anya wanna join?"

"sure spike."she says as she gets up. Then a voice I forgot was here speaks up.

"do you mind if I join you?" angel asks.

"not at all. C'mon. You ever watch?" dad says.

"no. first timer here." he says. Is it just me or do you sense somethin with those two? I thought so.

"well I got alotta teachin to do don I?" angel nods at him. We all just sit there in a comfortable silence. Until I speak up that is.

"sooo... who wants to name the babies?" I swear I'm in a high school pep rally the way everybody jumped up. Everybody is throwin out names left and right. I stand up. "whoa whoa, how bout everybody right down their ideas an when we come in from patrol tonight I'll-"

"we aren't going on patrol faith." Buffy says.

"why not?" I ask.

"cus you stayin home. Duh." cj says. 

"wh- oh guys look I'll be fine. No need to worry. No like I was say-"

"of course you'll be fine. It's kinda hard to get hurt at home." Buffy says to me. 

"but-" I start.

"no!"the entire room says.

"can't i-"

"no!"they say again.

"baby your dad is patrolling with angel tonight. And I'll be here to keep you company so you won't be bored. Me you and cj can watch that video I told you I picked up." I sigh defeated. Then I start to chuckle when I realize what video she's referring too. Maybe it won't be so boring.

"ok ok. No more arguments outta me."

"good." cj says. If only he knew what he'd be watching tonight.

Really quick update. 


	23. Chapter 23

Really quick update. 

CPOV.

My sister can be so mean. Buffy aint no help either. Yeah that video it was a freakin birthin video she got from who knows where. It wasn't even fully rewound. It was on the part where the camera was watchin the baby crowning. That was an all new level of ick. When I saw that I musta had a funny expression on my face cus they busted out laughin. I didn't see the funny. I mean they coulda given a dude a fair warnin that I was gonna be watchin somebody push somethin outta their coo coo that should come out! I've been givin them looks all mornin and they just laugh.

"I'm sorry cj!" Faith manages between laughs. I just shoot her a look an answer my phone.

"this is cj."

'hey cj buddy, pal, favorites person in the whole world, be-'

"what jason?" I wonder what he did.

'good news.'

"what is it?"

'i took care of those issues you asked for so your family is safe you guys can come outta hidin.' ok that is good. But...

"how?"

'huh? Oh! Nothin like that the legal way. They are bein held by the FBI.' ok..

"what did you do?"

'hmmm?' he asks his voice is just above a squeak.

"jay man what is it?"

'well you two have to get back to work and...i kinda told the press she is pregnant.' work. We don't got jobs.

"work? What the hell we don't work." then it dawns on me. "you did what!" I yell.

'well you remember my girlfriend, right? Good well she's a reporter now and she was havin trouble getting a story so I gave her the biggest story she could get and-'

"please tell me she doesn't know where we are." I say closing my eyes.

"jason."

'..."

"jason!"

'what! She asked so nicely I couldn't say no. I'm sorry now about work. You two do work.'

"since when?"

'since you decided you wanted your own baseball team. You two are managers and you are the team models. She is the cheer leader person and your like team captain or somethin. Anyway you have a photo shoot tomorrow I'll be there tomorrow.'

"whoa, whoa whoa. We can't leave we are in the middle of somethin important here."

'I know I heard. Don't worry you'll just be at a secluded area at a park close to Buffy's house. Now go warn your sister I gotta go.' and he hangs up. What the hell? I walk into the livin room where Buffy and Faith have wandered off to. They look like they are about to kiss.

"aye! Don't even think about it!" I say scarin the hell outta them. Well I feel better bout the whole video thing now. "Faith, well one problem has been takin care of, legally I might add, but we got a few more."

"cj it can't be as bad as you're makin it seem. I'm sure we can handle it. What is it?"

"well... for starters the press knows you are pregnant." she looks a little shocked then her eye brows furrow a bit.

"how do they even know I'm alive?" she asks. Well I shoulda known she'd ask that.

"um...well I sorta told jason to contact some people who contacted people so the law knew you me Buffy and dawn were still alive cus well you know its all illegal to fake your death and didn't you notice you've had control over the company this whole time and well jay told his girlfriend who is a reporter and she went to the other people and they confirmed it and jay told her where we are and she's on her way here and we gotta photo shoot tomorrow cus I got the team but they need us to model the uniforms an shit so if you're gonna beat the hell outta somebody stand in line cus I want to get jason first." I say really fast in one breath. She's lookin at me and Buffy looks a little shocked.

"say wha..? and I thought willow could babble. Now could you repeat that in English?" me and Faith look at her like she's crazy.

"you didn't understand that B?"

"no. did you?"

"well yeah. Let me sum it up for ya baby, jason is in trouble, we have no privacy from now on, and seems me and cj got a photo shoot. Where is it?" she asks me. She's oddly calm.

"the park tomorrow. Jay will be here when its time for us to go. Wait you are awful calm. What you plannin?" she gets this sorta evil lookin smile.

"just that we should invite jason to a movie night." I can't help it I laugh. That is gonna be funny as hell. He has a weaker stomach than I do and he will probably scream with the lady on screen. Poor thing.

FPOV.

"ohhh I know if its a boy and a girl we can name em billy and mandy!" cj says all excitedly. We are still thinkin'a names so that way when I have em I won't be in the hospital crashin for a name. Ya know early plannin. Right now its me, him, and Buffy sittin in her room. We let destiny hang with dawn tonight and we are bored.

"uh no we are not naming our children after cartoon characters." B says. Our?

"our?" I ask. She looks panicky. Cj just looks curious to her answer.

"i mean...i...well...i didn't mean to..."

"whoa there tinkerbell, calm down." I say tryin to get her to relax. "its cool I just didn't know that's how you felt. Just shocked me."

"so you don't mind I called them 'our' kids?" she asks me.

"well no. I mean...they feel like ours y'know?" she gives me a smile.

"yeah. I know." she whispers puttin her hand on my stomach. Cj leans over and moves her hand and talks to my stomach.

"well kids to a certain extent you're lucky cus your mommies will keep ya safe, but then again so will the rest of us, but then your mommies are scary creatures. Just wait til you're older and you see them after they first wake up. Scary stuff I tell ya." he says to my stomach. B hits him with a pillow "ow! Hey don't blame me for givin them a fair warnin. When you two wake up it looks like who did it and why." we all laugh at that. We joke around for a little bit until he gets a sorta thoughtful look on his face. "you're gonna have a boy an a girl. Don't ask how I know I just...i just do." he says to me.

"ok. But I'm not gonna know the sexes til they are born. So in any sense we still need two boy names and two girl names." we all take a second to think and he speaks up again.

"for a girl...Taylor McKenzie Summers-Lehane and for a boy Jarred Tyrell Summers-Lehane." he looks at us for a minute. "you two gotta come up with the other two names." I shake my head.

"no.. it feel...that is their names." I tell them.

"but what if you have two boys or two girls?" he asks.

"nah, I think you were right we are havin a boy and a girl. Buffy what do you think of their names?" I ask her. I want her to be ok with this. I mean he just put her name on there two but it feels right to give them her last name too. I look at her and see she has tears in her eyes.

"you really want them to have my last name too?" she asks.

"yeah." I reply and cj speaks up.

"Buffy we're family. Just how it is now."

"if its ok with you that is." I hurry up and add in.

"its fine. I love their names." she says and then she jumps up and wraps us both in a hug.

"welcome to the family." cj says as we make our way downstairs. We're gonna tell everybody now so they'll know upfront. We get down there and wait for everybody to gather in. when they to I take a deep breathe. I look over at Buffy who is right beside me holdin my hand and she smiles at me reassuringly. I look over at cj. He nods and then smiles.

"can I do it?" I look over at Buffy who nods her ok then look back at him and shrug. He clears his throat and I can tell he's goin into semi business mode. "hey folks. Um in about six months two new additions will be made to this family. Yeah its a strange family and it kinda big but it'll be good for em. These kids will have 4 uncles, 6 aunts, 3 grandparents, and 2 moms. Ya know that also means that there will be a new generation. So I tell ya right now they will be the beginning of the Summers-Lehane generations. I'm sure it'll continue. Anyway, Taylor McKenzie Summers-Lehane and Jarred Tyrell Summers-Lehane will be special kids. They wanted you to know that we aint two different families anymore. Now we're are just one big, very strange one." I didn't expect him to make a speech or nothin. But he just did an let me tell ya it was good. Everybody is takin it all in an Xander speaks up first.

"sooo...can I be the god-father cus you never answered me before." he says while getting up to hug me and Buffy then the girls finally let out one of those squeals the do and run to Buffy. Mrs summers makes her way over to me and says she can't wait to be a grandma. Y'know if me and Buffy never make it official by getting married or nothin I'd still be happy cus we are all still a family.

Eh just thought I'd do a quick kinda sweetish update. Hope ya like it.


	24. Chapter 24

FPOV. 

Jason got here last night and let me tell ya it was funny as hell. We invited him over for a movie and to just hang ya know. I guess he forgot he pissed me off and he came like a dumb ass. Anyway lets just say we couldn't tell who was screamin louder. The lady on the t.v. Or him. I sigh just thinkin about the size of his eyes. Good times. Anyway I'm waitin on the two divas. Who you ask. Well cj and Buffy. I swear they take too long in the bathroom. Buffy decided to come with me and cj to the photo shoot today. I wish they'd just hurry up.

"will you two hurry up!your hair is fine! Both of you!" cj comes to the top of the stairs.

"you sure its fine? You don't think it grew back to fast?"

"no. tell B to hurry up will ya." his hair did grow back a little fast. Yesterday he had the dye stripped and redyed so it'll look ok. I think he's just tired of it fallin in his eyes. He wanted to pull it back but jason said they wanted him to leave it loose today. Don't know why just do. Ya know I never realized how wavy his hair is. "guys we're gonna be late!" I yell up the stairs.

"you can't rush perfection!"cj yells back.

"if you don't hurry up we're gonna have to find you a new face for the shoot!" well that got his attention. Buffy's too obviously. He rushes down stairs.

"you wouldn't touch my face." he says 

"nah I wouldn't touch it. I'd pound it in." I say sweetly.

"bitch." he mutters under his breath but I heard him perfectly.

"the baddest one you know." I say back. I walk over to the coffee table and pick up the car keys.

"uh... what the hell are you doin?" cj asks.

"I'm drivin'" he snorts

"like hell. You aint drivin my baby." I swear this boy loves that Mercedes more than he loves the mirror.

"oh c'mon cj. I won't hurt your precious car."

"i know cus ya ain't drivin'"

"I'll let you drive my car tomorrow." he thinks about it for a moment.

"and you'll let me borrow your harmony guitar."

"acoustic?"

"electric."

"which one?" I think I know which one he's gonna say.

"the red and black one." we eye each other for a minute. That is my baby. It was my first guitar. Ever. I bought it while I was workin for the mayor. I sigh.

"alright. Just don't hurt her." he smiles.

"don't hurt my baby I won't hurt yours." we turn and see Buffy lookin at us like we are crazy.

"you two do know those objects can't get hurt. Right?" we both scowl at her.

"do we gotta bring her?" cj asks.

"i don't think we do." I reply. She looks at us.

"oh no, I'm not letting you two go around poor jason unattended. Poor man wont know what hit him." she says trailin behind us as we get into the car. Its true. No tellin what we'll do. Nothin serious probably bust him with a few water balloons.

BPOV.

How many guys can actually pull off wearin pink? There are plenty but I don't know many of em. Let me tell you cj can pull it off and then some. They wanted to do a shoot that got both of their personalities. The business part and the athletic part. I swear the hair stylist didn't know who to drool over more. They put cj in a white with very defined pink pin-strip Ahfashion Rizzoli suit. I think its Italian or something but anyway. The shirt itself was white with pink thread and the tie was pink and white. Slope striped of course. Is there anything he can't pull off. Although it kinda shocked me when he asked me to tie his tie. I thought he knew how. I sitting down facing the opposite direction and he came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"hey uh Buffy?" I turn and I think my jaw dropped a little.

"yeah?"

"would you tie my tie for me?"

"yeah sure. Faith never taught you how?" he was quiet until I finished.

"yeah I know how its just when I was little my mom used to use ties to try an strangle me. After a while I wouldn't let anybody but Faith tie em for me. She taught me when I was 11. getting other people to tie them for me is the only way I know to show somebody I really trust them. Ya know like with my life an stuff. So far there are only 3 people I trust enough. You , spike, and Faith." he says with a shrug. Damn. I never knew it felt this good to have people trust you.

"thanks for trusting me." he smiles 

"thanks for giving me a reason too." and he turned and walked away. Now how he looked was nothing compared to how Faith looked. They had made her a pin-strip skirt suit to match his suit. The skirt stopped between her knee and mid thigh point. The shirt was pink and the jacket and skirt white. I swear she looked so fucking good I thought I was going to drag her back into the trailer she came out of and make love to her then and there. She walked over to me and pulled me into her arms. She was met with no resistance.

"hey baby. I see cj let ya tie his tie."

"yeah. He said it means he trusts me. It feels good to know that." 

"I'm glad he does." we stand there for a minute before jason comes over to get Faith. I don't know how in the world the set all of this up and was able to keep this area secluded but they did. They had a fake office set up. Just the basics fake window with even faker scenery. A real desk and chair though. All of the stuff on it was real too. They had Faith sit on the desk with her legs crossed. First time I noticed the white heals. And her hair was done up in a high ponytail. She looked beautiful. Then they had cj stand beside her close enough so that she could lean on his shoulder. Before the whole thing got started they had a few issues with cj's hair. Well just that he wouldn't let the stylist touch it. He said he didn't know where her hands had been. She was offended but I think she knew he didn't trust many people. Finally the photographer was fed up.

" miss Lehane! Would you please fix your brother's hair?" she hopped off of the desk dragging him to a chair.

"take off the jacket." and he listens to her without protest. She didn't do much she just did a few things to get it to stay out of his eyes. Once she was done they went back and the shoot was underway. After that they went to change and if I thought I was drooling when I saw Faith the first time I really did drool the second time. She was in a navy blue and black cheer leading uniform with her hair down over her shoulders. She looked good enough to eat. And boy did I want to. Wait stop. Not the time for these thoughts. Although I did get a good laugh at the team name.

"the Boston gym socks?" I asked. She looked at her uniform and laughed a little herself.

"he was seven when he thought it up." she says in his defense. I took another good appreciative look at her. I noticed she isn't showing yet then again I don't know if she's supposed to be. We look up when we hear the photographer exclaim.

"its about time mr Lehane." cj just shoot him a look and that mixed with the baseball uniform makes him look like a twelve year old. I kid you not he looks so young its cute. Him and his baseball bat. They make there way over to a green screen and one shot is with both of them smiling. Another with just cj swinging his bat hard like he just hit a home run or something and one with Faith jumping in the air. They are really good. Its like those two were made for the camera. Everything was good until it was time to go...

CPOV.

So today was fun. Until we left the shoot. She was there. I didn't notice her until it was almost too late. We were walkin to the car. Well more like horse playin but it is me and Faith. Buffy was just shakin her head. Anyways we was on our way to the car and she was like a split second away from knockin Faith into next Thursday. I pulled Faith back in time and she crashed into Buffy. 

"well hey there Cassidy. How is mommy's little boy?" she asks in that tone. The one I knew growing up. When I didn't know she wasn't my real mom. When I thought she cared. I just stared at her. "aww no hug. Not even a hey mom." now she's usin the teasin tone I know all to well. "look at you two. My babies. And one of em is having a baby. Tell me Faith how are they?" she asks steppin closer to Faith and Buffy but I block her. 

"step away." I growl out at her. She just laughs. 

"you're supposed to intimidate me? You? Don't be fucking ridiculous." she laughs even harder. She shakes her head. "look I don't give a damn about you two little shits. I want my key and you're gonna give it to me."

"the fuck are you talkin bout ma- glory?" I ask. I can't fight this woman. I know I cant. She's my mom. And its killin me.

"watch your language. Now my key, its human and the slayer is protecting it. I don't know which one of those shits it is but when I find out I will be coming for it. Now you'll either give it to me peacefully or I'll take it. Either way I'm getting what's mine. So how are we gonna do this?" I look at her a moment and get the same sickenin smile on my face that she and my dad used to get. 

"looks like you better get ready for a fight bitch." I say to her. I didn't want to call her that. She lets out a loud scream and storms off. I turn to Faith and Buffy.

"how did she know I'm pregnant?" good question.

"don't know but you're switchin doctors."

"but I can't ben is like the bes-"

"d'ya trust me Faith?" I ask her.

"yeah."

"well then switch doctors. We'll find a better one. Right now we need to get home to the gang." we make it back in record time and are relieved to find everybody ok. That's when I finally feel it. The power oozin like toothpaste. I turn and look at the source. Dawn.

"its you." I say.

"what are you talkin' bout cj?" Faith asks me.

"dawn...she's the key." I say and the room falls silent.

Well there's another chapter. Hey you guys don't mind that my stories are un- beta ed to ya? 


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV. 

Ya know for some reason she looks less shocked then she should.

"I'm the key?" she asks me.

"yeah...well I could always get a little validation but I'm pretty sure of it." I say to her. She nods.

"can my life get any better. I mean I'm a slayer, the younger sister of a slayer, a high school student, and a mystical key. Damn I feel so special." ya know she's sarcastic as hell.

"well ya are. Definitely unique. Kinda cute too." Faith says.

"thank you Faith. You're too kind." she says. Well this conversation is void of any major emotion.

"and some hell bitch is after dawn?" Xander asks. I feel anger flare up inside me and I see it flash through Faith's eyes. I mean she's still our mom.

"yeah our mom is after dawn. But she doesn't know its dawn."Faith says. Shit is finally catchin up with me. My mom is a hell god. Explains why she used to hit so hard. Fuck. Means we gotta kill her. But is it wrong I don't want too? I mean I know she hurt me and Faith beyond repair but she is the only mother I've ever known. She was real fucked up but I mean there was once or twice when I swear I saw love in her eyes. Then other times she was good. I mean there was no love but it wasn't exactly hate either. But those were rare times. There was even this one time she was like a real mom. I was about four and I had fallen at the play ground while at pre school. When I got home I showed her my scraped knee and she told me I was brave for not cryin and mommy would take care of it. That I was growin up and I was a big boy. Then again that same night she beat me and Faith unconscious with a broom handle. I think that was the first and last time she ever showed compassion. I sigh at the memory and put my head in my hands. 

FPOV.

This is so fucked. Why this gotta happen to the poor kid? She's just a kid. Its unfair but I'm not gonna let anythin happen ta her. I think shit is finally catchin up with cj. He just zoned out probably rememberin somethin good bout ma. Not much. I hear him sigh and drop his head in his hands.

"cj you ok?" Xander asks. Well that's gotta be the worst question to ask right now. I see his shoulders shakin but I know he aint cryin. He looks up an sure enough he's laughin. Like a fuckin lunatic. "uh you wanna maybe share the funny? Cus I don't see it seein as how dawn's life is in danger. Again." Xander says. Cj calms a little and looks straight at me. He's only laughin so he wont cry.

"mom always did have a way with bein honest didn't she Faith?" he asks me. I look at him for a second then it dawns on me what he's talkin bout. I smile and shake my head.

"yeah she did." I say with a sigh. Everybody is lookin at us. "on my 10th birthday I told her I hoped she died in her sleep. She said it wouldn't make a difference cus she'd just come back and make life hell for me an everybody around me." I tell them shakin my head. She's such a bitch.

"Faith, while I do know that now may not be the best time, based upon what I have discovered cj maybe our only hope at winning this. I know it was discussed that he would not participate nor would you but with your combined strength you are the only two that can take her. I under-" cj jumps up real quick.

"nuh uh. Faith is sittin this out. No way in hell she's gonna fight while one of you tries to take mom down. Aint gonna happen." he says. I'm not even going to argue. I'm not gonna risk the lives of these babies but I don't like cj goin it alone either.

"you are right. That is why I was going to suggest that maybe you hold you're mother at bay whilst Faith eliminates her as a threat." he's fuckin jokin right? 

"how bout we not waste our time tryina kill mom and eliminate you instead? I think that sounds a lot more like fun." oh yeah the boy is pissed.

"cj! We can't kill Giles." willow says.

"why not?" cj asks. "did you hear what he just asked?"

"yeah he asked us to save dawn's life." Xander says.

"he asked us to kill our mother!" cj yells.

"he asked you to kill a hell god! A demon!" Xander exclaims.

"but she's still my mother." I say. I'm getting in this conversation now. "i can't do it. I'm sorry dawn. I'll protect you with everythin I am but I won't kill my mother for you. I'm sorry." I say. And that's real. You can't ask anybody to kill their mom. No matter what.

"but Faith she's evil! Oh yeah I forgot, you love to side with evil." willow says. Fuck this.

"you know what willow, Fuck you. How would you feel if somebody asked you to kill your mom? Or joyce? You said so yourself she's like a second mom to ya. Could you do it?" that shut her up. For a minute anyway.

"its not bout family Faith. Its about what's right. About saving dawn!" she shoots back.

"that's easy for you to say. You're not in this fucking position!" Tru yells. 

"neither are you!" Xander says.

"ya know that's gotta be the dumbest thing you've ever said Xander." she says calmly.

"Tru you don't have to be a part of this. You can go home." Giles says. These people are fuckin stupid!

"i don't have to be p-. Giles are you fucking stupid or something?! She's my mother! That's my sister and our little brother! Oddly I feel like a big part of this!" she yells. Emotions are runnin high as hell right now.

"Harrison, please calm your sister." Giles says. Ya know sometimes I really can't stand him.

"why should I have to calm her? She's your daughter. Do what you're supposed to for once." harry says. He's got a point.

"don't remind him Har. He's not my father he's just the man who got my mom pregnant." Tru says to harry. This shit is so fuckin... ugh!

"look Faith if you aren't going to help us leave now. While we can still handle your betrayal If you're going to choose evil again I hope you are ready for what comes next." willow says to me. She just asked me to choose between them and my mom. My family. 

"Faith don't listen to willow. We would never put you in a position like that baby. Just ignore her." Buffy says speakin for the first time.

"no Buffy. I believe willow has the correct idea. Right now everyone should choose where they stand. You are either going to help us eliminate this new threat or you are going to walk out of that door and deal with the consequences" Giles says all calmly. I look at cj silently askin him if he wants to stay. He sighs and runs upstairs. I turn and look at everybody. 

"good luck." I say. My voice and eyes are steel. Just as I'm walkin out the door I hear somebody says wait. I turn and see Tru and Har standin there. They nod upward and I see cj standin at the top of the stairs. I look at him raisin a questionin eyebrow.

"Des had to potty." he says. I wait until I see her comin round the corner. Nobody says goodbye to us and we don't strain ourselves to say it to them. I don't look back cus I know I'll see hurt and betrayal in Buffy's eyes. I can't stand to see that. Not again.

BPOV.

They left. I don't blame them. I'd probably do the same thing. I'm staring at the door. Willing her to come back through it. To me.

"i knew it. She is still evil. She chose the wrong side over us again." I hear willow say.

"shut up." I hear a voice I don't recognize. I turn and see its dawn. Her voice is deadly. "you asked them to kill their mom and you expect them to choose us over their real family?" she asks but it sounds more like a verbalized growl.

"Rupert you ought to be ashamed. You put your children in a difficult position." my mom says. After she says that I hear the back door open. Spike and Angel walk in.

"hey guys where are my little monsters?" spike asks.

"playing with evil." Xander mutters. I can't take this anymore.

"get the fuck out!" I yell. They look at me a moment. "are you fucking deaf? Get out. Giles, willow, and Xander get out. Tara, Anya its your choice weather or not you stay but I want you three out of my sight."i say pointing at the three in question. They look stunned.

"why Buffy?" willow asks.

"i thought you were the smart one. You drove my girlfriend away. Giles you asked her to do something dangerous while she's pregnant, and Xander you made it seem like you were just asking them for a cup of sugar. That's why." I hear spike growl.

"where are my children?" he asks.

"they went home I think. Spike we gotta go get them. I know they are strong but I don't want them alone. Not now. They just found out the newest threat is their mom. C'mon, help me find them?" he nods. "good. Dawn you and angel stay her with mom. I want you three gone by the time we get back." dawn and angel nod.

"hey Buffy, I'll stay and try and find another way to defeat glory." Tara says. I love her.

"thank you. Anya? Are you staying or are you going?" she looks so torn. "its ok I understand." I say to her.

"good. Because I don't think Xander does. Xander I'm staying. Buffy asked you to leave. Please leave now." she says. 

"thank you Anya." I throw over my shoulder as I head out of the door with spike. I swear I didn't notice it was night time before. It doesn't matter though. All I want is my girlfriend and the rest of my family back where they belong. If I know willow, Xander, and Giles they'll still be there. Then everything can be sorted. Family drama is the last thing we need right now. We get there in record time and they are all just sitting in the living room eating pizza playing playstation. I have a key so does spike so we just walk in.

"hey guys." I say. They all look a little shocked to see me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that they are idiots and pushed you guys away. I don't ever want you to have to choose between us and them. We aren't going to make you kill her. We'll find another way." I get it all out before I lose nerve. They look at each other like they are in a silent conversation. They all look back at me and that's when I take a good look at their faces. Faith speaks up.

"don't be. We let our personal feelings get in the way of it. We know its right its just hard to accept." she says. I nod and we all talk for a few minutes before we gather into two cars to make our way home. When we get there sure enough those three are still there. We walk in and if looks could kill they'd be dead. Like really dead. They stand up and apologize. Apologies are accepted. After we all calm down we make our way to the dining room. Right before we start research cj and Faith speak at the same time.

"we'll do it." I look up. I notice the look in their eyes. They are cold. They have to be. I don't want them to though.

"only if it comes to that though. If we can find an easier way we'll take that route." I say. They nod their heads. God please let us find an easier way.

Well there ya go. Another update.


	26. Chapter 26

BPOV.

She's finally starting to show at like four and a half months. She looks so...happy. That's the only word I can use to describe her right now. We're at the doctors office right now. The doctor let me and cj come in with her. She hasn't had time to change doctors lately so she's still with this ben dude. I don't like him. He's creepy. He's too... hell I don't know. Cj is obviously trying to hide his discomfort with this man but it isn't really working.

"well ms. Lehane I'm happy you chose me as your doctor. Lets just get this ultrasound underway. This will be cold." I almost forgot the first time she saw him she wasn't Faith. She was jess. "well everything seems to be going a ok. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" she looks at me and I shrug.

"sure." she says. The doctor moves the little remote thingy around a little bit.

"ah looks like you are having...a boy and a girl. Congratulations." he says excitedly. She looks at me and shows me that bright smile. Looks like cj was right after all.

"wicked. So everything s'ok so can we go now?" cj asks impatiently.

"yes of course." ben says. Faith and I make our way out but cj hangs back because the doctor wanted to talk to him about something. Who knows what or why but he did. Anyway we are outside in the car for about five minutes when cj comes walking out and he looks a little scared.

"what's wrong?" Faith asks.

"nothin" is his quick reply.

"you sure?" I ask this time.

"yeah can we just get home I don't really feel too hot an I wanna lay down." I look at him in the rear view mirror. Something is beyond wrong with him but he isn't talking yet.

"yeah sure." Faith says and drives off. We make our way back to mine and he bolts upstairs to my room to lay down. Faith doesn't say anything but I can tell she's worried. She makes her way down to the basement pulling me along with her. We notice spike down there with destiny.

"hey dad." she says grabbing both of their attention.

"hey, how'd it go with the doctors?" he asked.

"good. We're having a boy and girl its been confirmed." he smiles real bright.

"congrats. You hear that des, two new babies in the house. Think you're ready?" she nods and yawns at him. Faith smiles and leans her head on my shoulder.

"hey dad?" he looks up. "somethin is wrong with Jalen but he won't say what. Think you could maybe talk to him? Find out what's got his mind all clouded?" spike nods and hands destiny over to me.

"where is he?" he asks.

"upstairs in my room. We'll stay down here with destiny while you talk with him." he nods and bounds up the stairs. I lay destiny down on the small inflatable mattress that Harrison uses. She instantly drifts off to sleep. Faith and I lean against the wall watching her.

"she is one quiet kid." I say. Faith just nods

"yeah cj said she never was one to talk much. Hell he said she barely even cried." she says.

"has she ever said anything to you?" I ask her.

"yeah once she looked up at me and offered me some of her juice. Her exact word were 'fay wan' juicy?' of course I took some ya know with it bein the last of the apple juice." she says. I smile a little. She really is quiet compared to most two year olds.

"faith?" we here spike's voice floating from upstairs.

"yeah?" she calls back.

"can I talk to you for a minute?" she looks at me and nods her head. On her way up she gives me a quick peck on the lips. I hear the door close softly and I just watch destiny sleep. I lean over and start whispering to her as not to wake her up and running my fingers through her hair.

"you know you really are a beautiful little girl. You look just like your big brother and your big sister. Your just like a little angel. You already knew that huh? Faith is going to be having two little babies soon. Your a little young so I don't think you'd be considered an aunt but more like a big sister. And you'll be the best big sister they could ask for." I say to her as she continues to sleep. About an hour passes of me just watching her sleep before she starts to wake up. She looks at me and smiles a really big really adorable smile. "you wanna go upstairs with everybody?" she nods her head and jumps, literally, into my arms. We go upstairs and spend the night laughing and just enjoying life with the family. I stop and think about how good it feels to take a night to just be normal. It feels really good. Everyone is staying here tonight. I do mean everyone. Xander is taking the couch; angel, spike, and Harrison are all taking the basement. Giles is sleeping on the other couch in the living room with Xander. Tru, willow, Tara, and dawn are all sharing her room and me, faith, cj, and destiny will all be in my room. Mom is lucky she has the room all to herself. Wait no she doesn't dawn opted to sleep in mom's room and Anya is taking her place with the girls. At about midnight we all start to turn into bed. Destiny is sleeping between me and Faith and cj is on the floor by the window. He said cus he feels better sleeping there instead of the foot of the bed. I've been through the house making sure everyone is sleeping peacefully now I'm back in bed thinking because I can't sleep. Its nights like tonight that I don't want to give up. I want to spend the rest of my life like this. Peaceful. Sleeping with my girlfriend having family nights like tonight. Just being normal by slayer standards. I mean when I think about the fact we are having children soon it makes me scared out of my mind but at the same time I want to jump for joy. I finally have what I've wanted since I was a little girl. Someone who loves me for me and I'm going to be a mom soon. I get up to check on everybody once more and when I get back to the room I notice cj is frowning in his sleep. Almost like he's trying to block something out. Then his features change and he looks almost afraid to stay asleep. I kneel down on the floor above him and lean to kiss his forehead and whisper to him.

"don't worry cj your safe here." he seems to take a little bit of comfort in my voice and relaxes visibly. Although the frown is still there slightly. I wonder what's causing it. I get up and make my way back to the bed and kiss Faith and Destiny's foreheads before smiling. When this is all over I'm going to take a big leap. And boy is it worth is. I sigh happily before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

NOPOV.

Down on the floor cj didn't share the same luck as the three women he was sharing a room with. While they were all sleeping peacefully he was in a restless sleep starting to toss and turn.

Cj's dream/memory

_a seven year old cj sits in foul looking living room terrified. He's hiding behind a couch when he hears the object of his fear. A loud male voice booming through the room._

"_Cassidy! C'mere kid! Don't run daddy wont hurt ya." cj's father yells. Cj remains behind the couch shaking with fear tears streaming down his face. "don't make me tell you again! Come here Cassidy!" his father yells again. Cj still refuses to come from his hiding spot. Refuses to make a sound in the fear his father would find him. He silently prays for his father to go away and not find him. His prays fall unanswered when his father appears over his body snatching him up roughly by the arm. "there you are. Why ya hidin'? Just gonna make it worse on you. Now stop all that cryin' I'm gonna make a man outta you boy." he says with a disgusting smile. He then throws cj to the floor taking off his belt._

"_daddy no!" cj yell before the sound of a belt slicing through the air is heard. Followed by the sound of leather connecting brutally with skin._

In Buffy's room outside of the dream/memory.

"daddy no!" cj yells before being awoken by the almost violent shaking of his sister.

"cj! Cj! You ok? You ok. He aint gonna hurt ya, you're ok." she says trying to calm her younger brother. She hugs him tightly rocking him back and forth. He's silent which is starting to unnerve her. "hey B? Will you go down and get our dad?" she asks. Buffy nods and makes her way to the basement to get spike.

"spike? Cj and Faith need you upstairs. Cj had some kind of nightmare." she says he nods sleepily before making his way upstairs. They get upstairs where Faith is still hugging cj to her chest but he looks somewhat unresponsive.

"hey dad," she starts. "he had that nightmare again." she says with a sad sigh. Spike makes his way over to the two and sits beside them on the floor.

"you ok lil' man?" he asks after a few long moments of silence. Cj seems to pull himself out of a daze.

"yeah fine. Just need some air." cj says getting up putting on some shoes.

"you want somebody to come with you or do you just want to be alone at the moment?" Faith asks him. He turns to her face blank eyes cold.

"i'm good. Just need some alone time. I'll be back soon." he says before turning and leaving the room and the house. A few hours later he still hasn't returned. Giles is sitting watching the television with Xander when a news report comes on.

_' this is Samantha Davis with channel 5 breaking news. Doctor Benjamin mason was found shot to death this morning outside his home. No reports of a disturbance have been filed and all the neighbors say no gunshots were heard. Police are investigating possible suspects and motives right now I will keep you posted.' _

as the report is going off cj is walking through the front door. Everyone turns to him wondering if its possible he killed the doctor.

Quick update. Soooo...did he or didn't he? That is the question. Find out in the next chapter. Which will possibly be up like soon. Oh yeah later today just fine will be updated so look out for it and tell your friends about it. Laterz.


	27. Chapter 27

CPOV.

I walk back in the house and everybody turns and looks at me. So I do the only thing I can think of. I look back at them like they're crazy. After ten minutes of everyone staring I get tired of it.

"what?!" ok so I really didn't calm down on my walk but hell. Dreams and shit like the one I had get to me.

"did you kill Faith's doctor?" willow asks. What the fuck?

"what do you think?" I ask back. This can't be serious.

"i don't think you did it." Faith says. Glad somebody thinks highly of me.

"c'mon Faith of course you don't. He's your brother but we all know he hated ben." Xander says.

"just cause he didn't like him makes him a prime suspect? I don't care I don't think he did it. Actually I'd bet my life on it." Faith says. I can't believe that they think I did. Hell I didn't know he was dead!

"i think he did it." sometimes Xander annoys the hell out of me.

"well you must be outta yo' raggedy ass mind. I didn't kill nobody. The fuck do you think'a me?" that's all I can say.

"i think, judging by your family history, that you may have done it but it is possible you have no recollection." Giles says. Ya know for him to be so smart he's stupid as fuck.

"what do you mean 'judging by his family history'? That would be my family too." Faith says getting pissed.

"though it maybe the same family history I don't think you could have been affected by the...temper or instability that he could have inherited from his father." Giles says taking his glasses off cleaning them.

"the fuck that makes no sense." she says

"yes it does Faith, sure you grew up together but its obvious he is half demon. I mean his father wasn't particularly human." willow says.

"hell so am i! You're gonna have to come up with a better argument then that red. I mean yeah his dad was a demon but my mom is far from human herself. And hell the slayer is made from a demon! Plus he didn't get his father's temper because if he had it he would have lost it a long time ago. We grew up the exact same way. You sayin' I'm capable of murder too?" she has a valid point.

"you already committed murder!" willow says walkin up to faith.

"it was a fuckin' accident! B Was there!" Faith says not backin down." willow says with nothin but disgust in her voice.

"and I fuckin told you, HE. IS. NOT. DEAD. What part about I cant kill a human did you not get?" she asks. She did point that out. I was here when she did it.

"oh and we are supposed to believe you didn't kill him? Where is he then Faith? Why was there so much blood?" willow is really pushin Faith.

"why the fuck you so worried bout it. He's somewhere safe away from all this shit. That's all you need to know. The FBI and the police know all bout him so leave it the fuck alone and stop hasselin my brother!" she says. I can see the muscles in her arm twitchin. Finally Buffy decides to step in.

"i believe faith. Cj didn't do it. End of. Willow stop stressing Faith out its not good for the babies." Buffy says puttin a hand on Faith's shoulder.

"babies, oh yeah speaking of which how did you end up pregnant anyway Faith. It couldn't have been from cj's dad everything is like a week too late. Doesn't add up." willow says lookin kinda smug.

"watch ya self willow. You don't wanna do this." tru says.

"no seriously who did you fuck Faith. Wait oh yeah you with Buffy so who did you cheat with?" she asks. We are all tryin real hard to not fuck her up. I hear Faith actually growl. Sounds like a fuckin animal.

"Carmen." dad says. He only calls her by her middle name to get her to calm down. Well that and when her name would be ironic. Like now, her name is Faith but she is far from remindin you of angels or anything else but somethin that'll fuck you up.

"aye now back the fuck up. You aint gonna be stressin my sister. If you do we gone have a problem." I say steppin beside Faith. I don't know what the fuck happened but there was a bright blue light comin from Faith's eyes straight to willow's. Thing is though I don't think will had anything to do with it. It shines for a few minutes before everything gets quiet.

"oh god. Faith I am so so sorry. I didn't mean any of that I don't know what I was thinking." she said breakin down sobbin.

"don't sweat it red." faith says distantly. I reach up and touch her shoulder and feel electricity shoot through me and it is fuckin painful.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkk!" she screams before passin out. I look down at her then at Buffy and manage to say something:

"that hurt like hell." then I lose consciousness.

BPOV.

Ok so what the hell is the only thing I can think. Spike wastes no time coming to pick faith up and I carry cj. We put them both in the living room. That whole conversation with willow was weird beyond weird. It really seemed like she didn't know what she was saying.

"mom." I hear tru whisper.

"what?" I ask her not leaving my spot between cj and Faith.

"my mom. She had something to do with this. All of this. Willow, ben, all of it."she says.

"so what the hell is wrong with Faith?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment.

"same thing" is all she says.

"so your mom had something to do with Faith and cj passing out too? But how?" she sighs.

"she's obviously powerful. Well more powerful than we thought." she says standing over us. Spike, whos been upstairs getting damp cloths, comes back and offers me one. He presses the one he has to cj's forehead and I do the same with Faith. Blood starts to trickle from her nose as her body jerks violently.

"tru?" I call out to her. When there is no answer I look up to see her eyes roll back in her head and she falls to the ground.

"can this morning get anymore weird?" spike asks.

"please don't ask that." is my only reply. Harrison brings tru to lay beside her sister and we watch over them. After a while spike stands up.

"Giles is there anything about glory and her kids in a prophecy." he asks.

"not that I am aware. Why do you ask." he asks spike.

"no reason." he says somewhat distantly.

"yo spike?" harry calls out to him.

"huh?"

"do you think its a coincidence we put them in order from oldest to youngest?" Harrison asks.

"yeah. Just a coincidence"

"what about the fact we put them in order from most deadly to least?" he asks.

"just a very strange coincidence" is all spike says. Giles starts to read.

"as the end draws near a hell god will arise her three children will fight side by side one humble yet deadly another a pregnant slayer the third and youngest calm when they fight their mother for the last time they will be in a descending line oldest to youngest, most deadliest to least the battle will rage on unknown until a champion falls." he says.

"what the hell? That sounds like a badly written riddle." I say. I look up and see Harrison looking at the three unconscious figures around me.

"tru is older than faith by 3 minutes. And faith is older than cj by a year." spike says.

"cross her and tru could kill you without batting an eyelash. Faith has to be pushed much harder but she will break eventually and cj has way more patience than anybody I know." Harrison says. I stand up and see why they are looking like they are. They are ordered the way Giles called it out.

"do you think they are battling right now?" I ask standing between the two men.

"without a doubt." spike says.

"do you think cj is gonna die?" Harrison asks.

"i was supposed to stop this." I say.

"i think they'll be back soon. All three of them. They have too." spike says. We just stand there and watch them wondering what's going on. Feeling helpless.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry I know its been a few days but finally an update is here.

BPOV.

Its been hours. No changes except for the occasional twitch of one of their bodies. I refuse to leave their side. I feel like they need me here even if I know they don't. Not right now anyway. Spike has been pacing back and forth like a caged animal and Harrison hasn't said anything. I don't even think he's blinked.

"Spike." Giles calls grabbing his attention. "Why don't you help me research for possible ways to help?" Spike just nods. He goes into the dining room and sits down with a book. After about thirty minutes he lets out a strangled laugh.

"What's wrong?" Giles asks him. Spike just hands him the book and Giles gets a confused look. "The only way to survive is to trust in purity and light. I'm missing your point."

"How many times since this whole Glory ordeal started have you read that line?" Spike asks Giles.

"A countless number. Is there something that maybe we should know?" Giles asks slightly agitated.

"Yes! The answer to beating Glory has been under our noses and we missed it! I missed it and now we don't know what's happening to them!" Spike yells.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! I don't see any answers to beating her anywhere within this text!" Giles yells back.

"I see it." Harrison says.

"Care to explain?" Xander asks him.

"Tru's middle name is Kaitlyn." Harry replies.

"That's nice." Willow says with a what the hell look.

"Kaitlyn means pure." Spike says.

"Jalen means light." Harrison says.

"Faith means to trust."Anya says. "Oh my god." she whispers.

"Call me dumb but I'm missing the point of the name dictionary you guys have going." Xander says.

"You're dumb," Harrison says then sighs. "The way to beat her is to trust in purity and light; Faith, Kaitlyn and Jalen. You getting it now?" he asks. A look of realization crosses his face and he nods with a sad look.

"But Cj isn't even her real son so wouldn't that make the whole thing sorta wrong. I mean his middle name might just be a coincidence." Willow says.

"No he's not her real son but he's her son in the emotional sense. She's the only mother he's ever known. And besides Faith gave him that middle name. It just recently became legal." Spike says.

"So what do you think? That she came up with it cus somebody put the idea in her head?" Willow asks.

"Don't know. Maybe maybe not. What ever the reason they are carrying out a prophecy right now." spike says.

"So you don't think there's a way to help them." I say more than ask.

"Hope for the best." Harrison says.

_Inside Faith's head._

"_why the fuck are we in my head?! Why can't we be in your head?!" faith asks looking at cj._

"_hell if I know. Might have somethin ta do with you passin out first and what not." cj answers._

"_whose head we're in wont matter if we all die." tru says in a monotone voice._

"_yeah oz jr is right. What the hell are we doin in here anyway?" faith asks looking around their surroundings._

"_where is here anyway?" tru asks._

"_home."cj says._

"_welcome home babies." a voice says from behind them. They all turn to see their mother standing behind them. She offers them a smile that made their skin crawl. "what? Hello?" she says in a taunting voice. Years of physical and emotional abuse come out in cj and he lunges at the woman whose ruined his life. _

"_you fucking bitch!" he says with fists flying wildly. It scares faith for a moment because she's never seen him lose his temper like this. Cj and his mother trade blows for five minutes until she hits him with a right hook knocking him down. She's about to kick him in the abdomen when Faith lunges next at her mother. They fight and it seems like Glory is starting to tire when she sends an uppercut to Faith causing her to fly back several feet. Tru is next to try and take on her mother. They trade punches and kicks neither of them tiring. Neither of them close. Glory catches tru with a roundhouse kick to her temple causing her to stumble back but not fall. While she's regaining her composure Faith and cj finally get up. They stand beside their sister waiting for her to pull herself together. Once done all three lung with various kick and punch combinations until glory is down on the ground. The three siblings stand over their mothers broken figure while she's down whimpering in pain. _

"_p-please, don't kill me. I just...i just wanted to go home. Cj you k-know I never meant to hurt y-you guys. I'm so sorry. P-please just let me live." they all look at each other before they have Faith answer for them..._

BPOV.

I just wish they'd wake up. Its officially been 24hrs. I'm going crazy. A few hours ago they started shaking violently and bleeding. Mostly cj though. Although Faith was nearly as bad. We thought that was a sign they were waking up but nothing. I'm trying to stay positive. Not think about the what ifs. What if she loses the babies? What if she's broken emotionally when she comes out? What if she never comes out of that world? All of these thoughts have been floating around my head. Right now I'm sitting on with my back against the couch watching the three figures in front of me. I feel a small hand on my shoulder and turn and see destiny. I look at her and I feel a little better. She smiles at me and crawls on my lap facing Faith. She leans back against my chest for a minute. Then she looks up at me and I think my heart swell at her words:

"don't worry momma, mommy and unka cj an auntie tru be ok." then she turns back to Faith. I'm still on the fact she called me momma and it gives me a feeling of positivity. And since this little princess thinks they'll be ok I don't know why I believe a two year old but I do. I think they'll be ok.

So what do ya think. I know it aint my best update but I think my brain thinks we're in public school and we have spring break. I'll talk to it. Anyway review please. and also sorry its so short.


	29. oddly long final chapter

**Well everybody its been fun. Missingviolet, hotcutii3, kenyon87, loveless's beloved, slim(anon), Courtneyy Marie(anon), munequita, xXAngel of fireXx, and I think that's it thanks for reading and reviewing. You dudes and dudettes rock. Its been fun writing this story. But don't worry my other stories are still going on and if you haven't seen it yet check out my latest story Megan. Thanks. **

BPOV.

A groan? I hear a groan! Its coming from cj. Its better than none of them.

"Damn my head hurts." he says. He's awake! Ohmigawd! I rush over and hug him.

"Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" I ask still hugging him tightly.

"Y-Yes I need something." he says.

"Anything. What is it?" I ask him not wanting to let go quiet yet.

"To breath!" he yells. Oh shit. I forget my own strength.

"Sorry." I mumble looking down. He waves me off then raises his arm and sniffs hit armpit. Ok gross much.

"Yick! The hell! I smell like...like yesterday or something." he says in a disgusted face. I have never met someone who says the smell like yesterday. Wow.

"Thats because you've been out for like 24 hours or so." he stops fidgeting for a moment and looks at me.

"What?" he asks looking confused.

"You were out for a little over a day." I say back. He looks off into space for a moment.

"You sure?" he asks I nod. "Sommabitch." he mutters. He looks around a bit.

"How long was it where you were?" I ask him.

"We were in Faith's mind and its been like four months." he says shaking his head. What. The. Hell.

"Four months? Wow." I whisper.

"Ow shit!" I hear and turn around to see Tru sitting up holding her face. Wonder what happened to her.

"She slapped you didn't she?" cj asks. She nods and he starts laughing. Ok what are they talking about?

"Shut up at least she didn't hit me with a guitar case." she says and he stops laughing.

"It wasn't funny. That shit hurt." he mutters.

"Aw widdle cj cant take a widdle hit?" she asks in a baby voice and he shoots her the finger. "Sit on it and rotate." she says. And he's about to say something when Faith wakes up.

"Damn that was painful." she says sitting up shaking her head. Ok am I dreaming. They are all awake within minutes of each other. Then I notice. Her stomach aint slightly swollen anymore. Its full out showing. And she still looks beautiful. She looks at cj. "You ok Jalen?" she asks him.

"No thanks to you moo cow. Couldn't find nothin else could ya?" he asks rubbing his head. She snorts out a laugh at him.

"Said I was sorry 'fore I did it." she says. He just waves her off.

"Baby?" I say. She turns to me and smiles.

"Heyya B!" she says easing up to come and hug me. Then she stops mid step "Oh shit." she says. Then she looks down and we all follow her eyes and...oh shit.

SPOV.

I hear some people talking in the living room so I walk in there. I see my kids have waken up. My wonderful kids. No matter I don't really know Tru or Harrison all that well they are my kids too. Love just as much as cj and Fai- oh shit.

XPOV.

I'm on my way back to Buffy's with Willow, Anya, and Tara, and Giles. We're all in my new jeep. Yeah got a better job. Better job equals better things. So we're turning into the driveway quietly. We've been quiet the whole way. But its not necessarily an awkward silence. We all get out at the same time like it was choreographed. We walk into the house and- hey their up! This is fan- oh shit.

JPOV(joyce.).

I'm in the kitchen right now and I hear them talking but I don't want to go in there yet. I've wanted to hear them talking again so bad. This past day and a half have been hell. Not being able to help them. Knowing that I don't know what's happening to them. If that makes sense. Seeing as how everything has gone beyond quiet I'll just make my way- oh shit.

DPOV.

Ugh. Can't I get some sleep around here. If it isn't one thing its another. Can't the powers that be just cut this family some slack. Goodness. Let Faith, Cj, and Tru wake up already. It hasn't been long and I already miss them. They are silly and fun and they keep this family alive. And Destiny does too. We were talking earlier, yes she talks to auntie dawn, and she doesn't think of Faith as her sister. She thinks of her as a mom. But it makes total since ya know. But the kid she's a mixture of cj and Faith. I know why but damn the resemblance to the both of them is striking. I know Faith's mom and Cj's dad what do I expect right? But I've seen a child look like both siblings but never a junior of both. She's got cj's very light oh so adorable I can't be mad at you if I tried eyes, Faith's hair and dimples and her tanned skin tone. Well she's an all around cutie. And not to mention when she pouts. You just can't tell her no. so yeah if either one of them wanted to they could pass her off as either of their child. But she chose Faith as her mommy. I look at the little darling in question and she's smiling at me.

"Mommy!" she says. I smile at her.

"You wanna go see mommy?" I ask her.

"Yeah and unka cj an auntie tru up!" she says. I pick her up and take her downstairs and-

"Oh shit!" I exclaim and everybody looks at me.

CPOV.

Ok they can't blame me for this next statement cus I'm in denial.

"Faith, what the hell? Got a bladder issue ova there?" I ask cus if I don't I'll freak. And if I freak somebody else will freak and so on. She looks at me and-

"Owwww! Holy motherfuck!" I yell as I get a sharp pain somewhere that makes me want to swear off sex forever.

"Cj are you ok?" she asks kinda panting. Oh yeah she felt it too. I give her a look.

"Are YOU ok?! I didn't think so!" I yell and my accent is coming through loud and clear. Oh yeah I'm a Boston boy.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me for bein concer-AHHHHHHHHH" she yells at the same time I do and boy if you didn't know her roots before you'd know now because believe it or not she sounded like...Irish. Yep she's in pain.

"Your right I'm sorry. But we gottaaaaaaaa fuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk! You need to get to a hospital and I **DARE **you to argue with me on this!" I say knowin her. She nods and we start makin our way to the door when I get a pain that is too much and my knees buckle. My knees buckle? Hmm only happened once. Amazing how it felt good then. But if that felt like that then... "Whoa this is happenin to fast. Take your pant off." I say they all give me a quizzical look and I realize how it sounded. "Not like that ya nasties! The pain I felt, well it felt like somebody set my dick on fire and if I'm thinkin right then Xander should be able to see the head. And this aint gonna go right if she got on freakin pants!" I yell. He looks at me.

"Why do I have to look?!" he ask lookin scared.

"Any other volunteers?" I ask lookin around and everybody has found something to do. "That's why." I say back.

"You do it." he says. Is he crazy. I'm not look nowhere near between my sisters legs. Its so wrong.

"Xander she's my sister. I can't do it. I'll probably throw up or somethin." I say. Then we start to argue back and forth. Finally she loses it.

"Hand me a mirror. I'll look my damn self!" I move over to get a mirror but then I brave it up and I look.

"Whoa. I see a head. Don't know whose though!" I say. Man we gotta get her to the hospital quick. What I don't get is why is this going so easily. Buffy and I move her to my car and before I pull off I yell "Meet us at the hospital!" then we're gone.

FPOV.

Shit shit shit. Pain pain pain. Damn this hurts and I can tell cj is feelin it to but he's gotta drive. But outta nowhere he starts to sing. What the hell is he? Oh he's tryina stay calm and I gotta say its workin.

'I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the women just when i met her,

Took my sweet time when i was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when i wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)' we sing at the same time. And it calms me down. Well until the next contraction but by then cj is carrying me into the hospital.

"Hey! Pregnant woman here! Somebody come get it! Her! I mean come get her!" he yells. Yeah I know I can be a bit of an it sometimes. Its cool though. I'd probably say the same thing bout B. I look up in time to see everybody, even dad, running into the ER.

"Doctor these two are coming in with me." I say taking deep breaths. Then he messes up.

"Ma'am only one person is allowed to come into the ro-" I don't let him say nothin else. I grab his collar.

"Look you don't want to say no to a Lehane and if the name doesn't intimidate you I will cause you more physical discomfort than I feel right now. Got it?" he's shakin by the time I let him go. Usually I don't use my last name as pull but right now I know if they both aren't there I'll be uncomfortable. Well more than I will be pushin these two outta my coochie.

"A-a-alright! ok." he says instructin the nurse, B, and Cj on what to do. I'm rolled into the labor room followed shortly by cj and Buffy. I close my eyes for a moment and feel a hand slip into each of mine. I look up and see both cj and Buffy lookin down at me. They squeeze my hand slightly and I already feel better. The doctor goes down to the foot of the bed or whatever cus it aint really comfortable to be called a bed and takes a peek.

"Ok miss Lehane. I need you to push." I don't want to but I do.

"ooooohhhhh shiiiiiit!" I say and realize after the push is over I'm squeezin cj and b's hands. I look at them apologetically.

"Its ok." cj squeaks. Poor boy.

"OK miss Lehane just a few more and your first baby will be here." doc says. Damn this hurts too much. No more kids for me. Nope. After these two no more. Not from me anyway. I push again and I feel sorry for cj at the moment cus he screams with me.

SPOV.

Well she's givin birth right now. I'm glad cj and Buffy are with 'er though. Wouldn't want her feelin too much discomfort. I hear a loud, and I do mean loud, scream come from the room and all I can think is:

"Poor cj." I say. But the boy has a set of lungs. Red head looks at me for a moment but Tara asks the question.

"Don't you mean Faith?" she asks. I shake my head.

"No that was cj." I tell them.

"I don't know Spike. That sounded like a woman's voice. I think it was Faith." Willow says. Then another scream.

"That was Faith." I say matter-of-factly. They all wait for the next round of screams and holy shits then they catch the voices. I smile when I hear willow say she never knew his voice could get that high pitch.

"He can hit high notes. Faith can to if needed." I say with a shrug. I see Angel pacin in the corner. I wonder what's got his boxers in a bunch. I move over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask he nods and we walk off from the group. "Everythin 'lright?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"I- I know this isn't the best time to think about this or bring it up with your daughter having babies and all but...Spike what is this?" he says gesturing between the two of us. He's referring to the past few days when I've been fuckin his brains out he is. Oh don't look like that I know what it really is. It was making love. But that's the thing bout me. I say call it what you want as long as you and your partner know how you feel. I've known him like over a hundred years you know I love him.

"what do you want it to be?" I whisper. I know how he feels but it don't mean he wanna be with me.

"I want to be...i wanna be more than a fuck Spike." he says lookin everywhere but my eyes.

"You think that's what you are?" I ask him. I hope he doesn't.

"Well you've never implied we were anything more." he says. I look at him and I just kiss him. With all the emotion that I'm not supposed to feel. He kisses me back with just as much and then I feel it...i don't know what it is but I feel it. I feel warm and my heart...it beats! Its fucking beating and I start to cry. I haven't been this happy in a while. It feels so good. I pull back and cry on his shoulder.

"Spike what's wrong?" he asks sounding concerned. I pull back and pull his head to my chest.

"Listen." I whisper. He does and after a minute I start to think I imagined it until he exclaims:

"Holy crap!" he says.

"I love you." I whisper on his lips. Because I do. And he whispers it back.

BPOV.

A few hours ago my beautiful girlfriend gave birth to our son and daughter. They are spitting images of Faith. I swear they are too beautiful for words. I'm laying beside her right now on her bed. She was exhausted. Cj went to get everybody one at a time. You know didn't want to disturb the kids or mommy. Dawn asked a question that I've been wondering about myself.

_'hey cj do Destiny's eyes change color? I mean earlier she had eyes the same as yours then like just now and a while ago they were the color of Faith's.' she asked him. He just gave her a smile._

_'yep its a Lehane thing. Mostly they change with our mood but there have been times when they change for the hell of it.' she nod her head. So did I. That was interesting. 'although Faith and I can control it. Sometimes anyway.' he said with a smirk._

_'what do you mean you can control it? That's not something you have control over.' she said back to him. I had to agree. _

_'tell nature that.' was his reply. _

_'ok. Prove it.' he nodded and we stood in front of him and he never once blinked while his eye went from very bright baby blue to green then brown and back to blue. _

_'holy shit.' he just chuckled._

_'same thing I said first time Faith did it.' _

and that was that. He proved it alright. Now I'm waiting for her to wake up. I'm curious as to what happened while they were out. I look at her and her eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey." she says her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey. How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Like I just pushed 12lbs out of my body. Oh wait I did." they were about 6lbs each. All limbs and everything checked out a ok. Even if it was a few weeks early.

"They are so beautiful." I say to her. She just smiles at me. "So what happened while you guys were out?" I ask her.

"Well we fought my mom. She begged us not to kill her. So we struck a deal. She wanted to be out off of earth and we wanted to be happy. I hit cj with a guitar case or somethin equally as heavy to wake him up after she said that was how. Then I slapped the shit outta tru. After that I cut my mom's head off. Then I woke up." wow.

"But I thought she didn't want to die. She just wanted off of earth?" I ask her. She gets this evil smile.

"She didn't specify in the agreement. She just said she wanted off. Never said she had to be alive." I chuckle. Leave it to Faith to find a loophole.

"I love you." Is my reply to that.

"I love you too." she says back yawning. I think about how life will be now. I have a family. What I've always wanted. And I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Faith?" I call her name.

"Yeah B?" she answers back.

"Did you know that Destiny calls you mommy and me momma?" I ask her.

"Nah didn't know. Seems like we got three kids huh?" she asks back.

"Yeah...hey Faith?" I call her again.

"I'm really glad you're awake." I say.

"Me too baby. Me too." she whispers as we both drift into sleep.

There ya have it. So what did you think? My mom says it needs a sequel. I don't know. Does it?


End file.
